The Charmings
by Alodis
Summary: Plusieurs OS sur les Charmings. Donc Snow/Emma/Charming/Henry. Entre humour, amour, larmes et peines c'est toute une vie d'être un Charming ! *Wooden Swan et Snowing*
1. Journée Enneigée

_Hello chers Oncers !_

_Je sais pas pour vous mais chez moi y'a beaucoup neigé et y'a eu du verglas et ça m'a donné deux-trois idées et voilà le résultat sous forme de fic !_

_Auteur : £ly/Alodis_

_Résumé : A définir. Je verrais si je laisse ça en plusieurs OS ou si il y en aura qu'un. ça dépends de mes idées. _

_Comme d'hab, les persos sont pas à moi, si ce n'est l'imagination contenue dans cette fic. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

- Emma souffla quelqu'un à coté d'elle dans le lit. Emma…

- Quoi ?! grogna cette dernière, dérangée dans son sommeil.

- Il neige ! s'exclama son fils plus fort cette fois.

- Je suis contente que tu sois content. Je peux redormir maintenant ?

- Tu dois te lever dans une heure de toute façon. Tu veux pas te lever maintenant ?

- Henry…

- D'accord, je te laisse dormir…fit celui en sortant de la pièce.

En bas, Snow et Charming déjeunait en discutant. Les premiers levés, ils en avaient profités pour parler. Snow apprit tout ce qu'il s'était passé en son absence en détail. Elle n'émit pas un son mais son mari voyait passait dans son regard, le choc, la peur et finalement le soulagement. Ils entendirent Henry redescendre visiblement un peu déçu.

- Elle préfère dormir soupira t-il en se laissant tomber dans une chaise.

- C'est compréhensible. Ça n'a pas été de tout repos ces derniers jours.

- Je sais, mais je voulais qu'on ait au moins un moment où tout ne déraperai pas d'une seconde à l'autre, un moment à nous, en famille protesta Henry.

- On a des moments en famille fit remarquer Charming avec un sourire qui voulait remonter le moral. On en a un ce moment même.

Emma émergea une heure plus tard et à son tour déjeuna. On état samedi, Henry n'avait pas école mais elle, étant shériff, elle devait travailler et avec cette ville, il y en avait du boulot. Elle enfilait sa veste lorsque Henry proposa qu'ils l'accompagnent tous. Emma, suspicieuse d'abord accepta en voyant l'air réjoui de son fils.

Dans la rue, elle marchait derrière avec sa mère tandis que son père et son fils étaient en grande conversation sur l'autre monde. Snow ne disait rien et se contentait de quelques regards jetés à sa fille. En effet, il avait neigé et pas qu'un peu. La blonde comprit ce pourquoi il voulait qu'elle se lève. Prise d'une impulsion, elle se saisit de neige sur le toit d'une voiture et la forma en boule. Tout cela sous le regard amusé de sa mère. Et la jeta. Cela eut l'effet escompté. Son père et son fils se retournèrent confus. Or la boule de neige n'avait pas atteint sa cible. Emma visait Henry, pourtant ce fut son père qui reçut l'impact en pleine épaule droite. Snow se retenait à peine de rire en constatant les regards de son mari et de son petit-fils.

- Ne me regardez pas dit-elle en riant ouvertement à présent. Emma prit un air innocent avec un sourire malicieux.

- Ça serait honteux de gaspiller toute cette neige fit celle-ci. Et puis, j'ai pas fait ça depuis des années et j'avais envie. Sans rien comprendre, Henry reçut à son tour une boule de neige.

- Vous l'avez voulu ! Préparez-vous, c'est la guerre s'écria Snow en sautant dans le jeu. Elle balança à son tour des boules de neige qui toutes atteignirent leur cible.

- On doit se cacher s'exclama Henry à son grand-père, la joie sur le visage. Emma l'avait étonné, elle l'avait fait pour lui.

- Bonne idée !

Snow et Emma, chacune dotée de projectiles se déplacèrent doucement derrière les voitures garées le long du trottoir. Les deux équipes se croisèrent à un espace entre deux voitures et les boules de neige volèrent dans tout les sens. Emma en prit une dans les cheveux, sur le coté tandis que Snow eut la désagréable sensation de sentir la neige fondre dans son cou. Neige que son mari lui avait envoyée.

- Oh toi ! fit t-elle avec un faux air menaçant. Tu vas regretter ça Charming ! le prévint-elle alors qu'Henry riait aux éclats.

Et la bataille reprit de plus belle. Tous au final se retrouvèrent trempés de la tête aux pieds mais ils s'en fichaient. Ils passaient un moment en famille, riaient comme si le reste n'existait plus, se charriaient comme si ils n'avaient jamais été séparés. La jeune shériff se retrouva à chasser son fils et Snow son mari, mère et fille souriaient d'un air vengeur. Et c'était pas bon pour les garçons, Charming le savait.

Snow tomba sur Henry et l'attaqua à coups de boule de neige. Il se rendit lorsqu'il comprit que jamais il n'aurait le dessus sur sa grand-mère. Et si Snow avait trouvé Henry, cela voulait dire que soit Charming allait trouver leur fille ou soit l'inverse.

- Je t'ai trouvé ! s'écria le prince en courant vers sa fille. Les boules de neige sifflèrent à coté d'elle mais plusieurs l'atteignirent de plein fouet dans le dos. Capitulation Princesse Emma ?

- Jamais ! Vous ferez mieux de courir pour votre vie Prince Charming, la vengeance va être violente cria en retour Emma lorsqu'elle se recacha. Elle prépara sa vengeance et attendit que son père soit dans sa zone. Leur bataille s'était déplacée d'en bas de l'appartement vers le Granny's Diner. Charming crut être prudent et bien dissimulé mais les impacts de boules de neige lui prouvaient le contraire. Emma attaquait par devant et il l'avait repérée.

- Règle numéro une Princesse : ne jamais choisir une cachette d'un point de vue stratégique si on sait qu'on sera repéré lui expliqua t-il, le sourire aux lèvres, en courant après elle. Emma avait du mal à mettre de la distance entre elle et son père, ça glissait et elle dut se rattraper plusieurs fois à son environnement. Au détour d'une rue, elle glissa et se retrouva au sol. Son père arriva quelques secondes après et éclata de rire.

- Je crois que je me suis cassé la cheville l'informa t-elle en grimaçant ce qui stoppa net ses éclats de rire. D'un coup inquiet, il s'abaissa à sa hauteur et toucha à peine la cheville de sa fille fourrée dans la botte qu'elle serra les dents.

- Je suis désolé Emma…

- C'est pas ta faute…Tu peux… ? lui demanda t-elle, gesticulant pour qu'il l'aide à se relever.

Il passa le bras gauche de sa fille de son cou et la releva. Elle essaya de poser le pied au sol mais n'y parvint pas. Snow et Henry les rejoignirent à ce moment là.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'inquiéta la brune.

- Je courais et j'ai glissé. Je crois que ma cheville est cassée l'informa Emma en se tenant debout du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Toutefois, elle s'accrochait plus à son père qu'elle ne voulait se l'admettre.

- On retourne à la voiture et on t'amène à l'hôpital décida Snow d'une voix sans appel.

D'un hochement de tête, elle fit signe à son père, qu'ils pouvaient avancer. Emma sautillait d'une jambe. Ils n'allait pas vite du tout et à cette allure, il leur faudrait plus de dix minutes pour aller jusqu'à la voiture. Sans prévenir, Charming s'arrêta et du coup stoppa sa fille dans son avancée. Sans un mot, il passa son bras gauche sous ses jambes et la souleva. Elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise et attacha vite-fait ses bras autour de son cou.

- Je peux marcher protesta t-elle.

- Tu vas t'épuiser Emma.

- Mais je peux marcher. Je serai épuisée mais je peux marcher.

- Il fait froid et ta cheville a besoin d'être soignée. Alors tu peux dire ce que tu veux, je te ne lâcherai pas. T'es entêtée et fière toi, fit-il amusé malgré tout. Tu crois que tu tiens ça d'où hum ?

Embarrassée, Emma n'osa pas croiser son regard. Elle se rendit compte que sa mère et son fils les attendaient plus loin et que lorsque Snow vit que son mari parlait avec elle, elle décida de continuer d'avancer et que cela laissait du temps malgré la situation à père et fille de tisser des liens. Henry loin d'être stupide, comprit tout de suite la raison pour laquelle ils avaient de l'avance et esquissa un sourire.

- D'accord murmura t-elle assez fort pour que seul lui entende. Mais ne me laisse pas tomber…

- Jamais répondit-il sérieux. La dernière fois tu étais légèrement moins lourde plaisanta –il en avançant doucement et prudemment. Cela ne fit pas rire la jeune femme, elle savait ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Elle avait déjà été dans ces bras. Une fois. La seule et unique fois. La petite fille en elle s'autorisa à sauter de joie intérieurement. Son père la portait. Elle était proche de lui. A quel point elle aurait voulu se réfugier dans ses bras lorsqu'elle était petite, il ne le saurait jamais. Désolé…murmura t-il en tournant les yeux vers elle.

- Non…ça va…Je...Je n'ai jamais pu te remercier pour ça…Tu m'as sauvée…T'es presque mort pour moi et je…bafouilla Emma, peu habituée à laisser parler ses émotions. Je voulais… te remercier.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier Emma. Tu es ma fille dit-il puis marqua une pause. Que cela faisait du bien de le dire !...Et je devais te protéger peu importe le prix. Tu seras toujours ma priorité quoi qu'il arrive lui assura t-il lorsqu'elle eut le courage de croiser ses yeux bleus.

Se sentant avoir cinq ans à nouveau, elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et sourit lorsqu'il l'embrassa sur le front. Pour lui, un geste de cette importance était risqué. Il n'était pas aussi proche d'elle que Snow l'était mais il avait tenté et Emma n'avait rien dit…Ce qui semblait bon signe pour leur relation. La jeune femme ne put empêcher la larme de joie de rouler sur sa joue. Avoir Prince Charming comme père s'avérait être une bonne chose en fin de compte. Elle était la seule qui pouvait vraiment dire que son père était Prince Charming et cela lui gonfla le cœur de fierté. Finalement sans un mot de plus, ils arrivèrent à la voiture. Plus tard à l'hôpital, Whale leur indiqua que sa cheville était bien cassée et que l'os du mollet avait été fêlé plutôt gravement durant la chute. Emma allait avoir un plâtre de la cheville jusqu'au genou et des béquilles. De retour à l'appartement, elle laissa Henry prendre ses béquilles et cette fois, tendit les bras à son père pour qu'il la prenne et la porte jusqu'à chez eux. Charming fut ravi de voir qu'elle quémandait son aide, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'Emma avait apprécié la sécurité dans ses bras et voulait y goûter à nouveau. Snow fut heureuse de constater que quelque chose avait changé et un poids en elle s'effaça.

Henry du haut des escaliers écoutait sa famille converser et se dit que cette journée était décidément un des meilleurs moments en famille qu'ils avaient eus.

**FIN.**


	2. Chante avec les stars

_ Ravie de voir que vous avez aimé ce premier OS =)_

_En voilà un deuxième, je vous préviens, c'est du grand délire ! =P**  
**_

* * *

La cheville d'Emma se remettait doucement. Tout le monde était aux petits soins avec elle. Non pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas mais toute cette attention l'étouffait au bout d'un moment. Enfin, ce soir Snow et Charming étaient sortis afin qu'elle puisse avoir du temps avec Henry. Mais le couple poussé par leur fille décida de profiter de leur soirée aussi.

La jeune femme soupira sur le canapé, attendant que son fis revienne. Il était parti en courant prendre quelque chose. Elle fourra du pop-corn dans sa bouche et savoura le gout salé. Elle distingua les pas de son fils dans l'escalier.

- Je savais que je les avais tous pris ! annonça fièrement le jeune garçon en déposant ce qu'il portait sur la table où Emma avait posé sa cheville. Je choisis le premier et tu choisis le deuxième.

- Heu…je croyais qu'on allait regarder un classique s'étonna Emma.

- Mais ce sont des classiques ! Emma prononça t-il sérieusement, on vit dans une ville pleine de personnages de contes. Il serait temps que tu en apprennes un peu plus sur eux.

- Je suis d'accord avec ça mais ça m'étonnerait que j'en apprenne plus en regardant la version Disney.

- Au moins, ça t'en dira plus sur leur histoire même si c'est un peu déformé répliqua Henry en insérant un DVD dans le lecteur.

Il revint sur le canapé à coté de sa mère et prit une poignée de pop-corn et en fourra deux dans sa bouche. Il attrapa la télécommande et mit lecture. Emam n'osa pas le contredire de peur de le froisser alors elle trouva une position plus confortable et fixa l'écran. Henry avait choisi Pinocchio. A croire qu'il appréciait vraiment August. La jeune femme ne l'avouerait pas, mais le revoir ne serait pas de refus. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé jusqu'à la fin du film. Le pop-corn avait largement diminué et Henry proposa d'aller en chercher pendant qu'elle choisissait le prochain qu'ils allaient regarder. La belle au Bois Dormant, Mulan, Cendrillon, Peter Pan et évidemment Blanche Neige. Étrangement ce fut celui qu'elle choisit. Elle sourit en notant la surprise sur le visage de son fils lorsqu'elle lui tendit le DVD afin qu'il le mette.

Lorsque les parents rentrèrent Emma et son fils étaient en grande conversation sur un sujet délicat et ne les avaient pas entendus rentrer. Le couple se lança un regard interrogateur et s'approcha sans un bruit.

- Moi je te dis qu'elle peut !

- Henry, c'est pas parce que la version Disney de ma mère chante que la vraie peut le faire répondit Emma amusée. Je veux dire, Snow chanter, sérieusement ? rigola t-elle en haussant les sourcils. Je crois que c'est mieux pour tout le monde, les oiseaux comme nous qu'elle ne chante pas. Elle s'imagina un scénario dans sa tête et éclata de rire.

- Quoi ? s'enquit Henry, un peu vexé.

- Non…mais…franchement arriva t-elle à dire entre deux rires. Snow chanter ? La meilleure...blague de l'année ! Et le fou rire reprit. Manquerait plus que les animaux tiens ! fit –elle en retrouvant un peu de sérieux.

- J'vois pas pourquoi ça serait pas possible...

- J'vais te dire pourquoi…Mes parents se baladant en ville en chantant ? ça tuerait tout le monde ! s'esclaffa t-elle. Tout le monde mourrait de rire Henry tellement ça serait ridicule. Ce que tu ne me fais pas imaginer kiddo, je jure….Les rires persistèrent malgré tout.

Soudain quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge derrière eux. Emma déglutit et comme elle put, se tourna vers la voix. Ouupsssssss….Ses parents….Grand oups même. Emma croisa le regard de Snow qui ne dit pas mot puis porta son regard sur son père qui était plus amusé qu'autre chose. Mais sa mère avait l'air…contrarié. Ça ce n'était définitivement pas bon.

- Alors je ne peux pas chanter ? dit finalement la brune en haussant les sourcils. Sa fille ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Snow se régalait de la voir essayer de se démêler de cette histoire.

- J'voulais pas….commença Emma en bafouillant. Mon dieu la honte….pensa t-elle.

- Non, c'est bon. Je te le prouverai tu verras assura la brune, avec un sourire malicieux. Et on verra si tout le monde mourra sous le ridicule ajouta t-elle avant de se diriger vers leur lit. Pas bon, pas bon du tout pensa Henry.

La blonde se risqua un regard vers son père qui restait là, les bras croisés, sourire aux lèvres. Ça l'amusait ! Il avait l'air de se réjouir de son embarras !

- Si j'étais toi, j'achèterai un casque antibruit lui conseilla t-il avec un clin d'œil. Comme celui qu'ils ont sur les chantiers….ça pourrait te servir fit-il en hochant la tête avant de rejoindre sa femme.

- Tu crois qu'il était sérieux ? questionna Henry à coté d'elle.

- Je….je ne sais pas fut tout ce que put répondre Emma.

Lorsqu'Emma se leva le lendemain, Snow lui parlait comme d'habitude. Comme si rien n'était arrivé. La jeune shériff ne souhaitait pas s'éterniser ici, déjeuna le plus vite possible et partit au boulot. Le soir, Snow proposa d'aller dîner tous ensemble au Granny's Diner, leur amis étaient là aussi. Emma ne trouva pas ça louche sur le moment et se réjouit de cette soirée. Lorsqu'elle passa la porte, tout le monde était déjà là. Sur le comptoir, il y avait une télé et ce qui ressemblait à un lecteur DVD. Ils dinèrent tous dans la joie et la bonne humeur et le sujet de Snow et le chant n'apparut pas dans la conversation au grand soulagement d'Emma. Enfin, jusqu'à la fin du dessert.

- Je suis contente que vous soyez tous là déclara Snow en se levant. Elle se positionna en face de la télé. Je suis contente que vous soyez tous là ce soir pour prouver à ma fille que ma voix ne va pas vous tuer…

Les regards étonnés et rieurs se tournèrent vers la blonde, qui baissa la tête, gênée. Oh..non…qu'est ce que Snow allait faire ? Emma vit Leroy brancher la télé et le lecteur et tendre un micro à sa mère. Charming assis en face de sa fille se délectait de cette situation et décida de la taquiner un peu plus.

- T'as pris ton casque ? questionna t-il avec innocence. En voyant le regard noir qu'elle lui lançait, lui et Henry éclatèrent de rire.

La musique résonna et toutes les voix se turent. La voix de Snow leur parvint aux oreilles sur la chanson « Dark Side » de Kelly Clarkson et Emma serra les dents par peur, or il n'en fut rien. La voix de sa mère était douce, apaisante et mélodieuse. Ils tombèrent tous en transe et profitèrent de l'instant. Charming fixait sa femme avec adoration et le voir comme ça fit sourire Emma. Parfois, elle les trouvait vraiment guimauve mais parfois c'était adorable. La brune finit la chanson sous les applaudissements et revint vers sa fille.

- Je suis désolée…

- C'est bon Emma, j'ai pris ça comme un challenge et non pas comme un affront répondit sa mère en lui prenant la main et en la serrant. Ton tour dit-elle en tendant le micro à son mari.

- Toi aussi ?! s'étrangla la blonde.

- Tu le feras aussi lui assura t-il avec un clin d'œil avant de prendre la place de sa femme.

- Il plaisante j'espère ?

- Oh que non !

- Allez Emma ça sera drôle ! fit Henry excité.

L'émotion serra la gorge d'Emma lorsqu'elle reconnut la chanson que son père chantait. « My little girl » de Tim McGraw. Elle ne put retenir les larmes de perler aux coins de ses yeux quand elle croisa le regard bleu et intense de son père pendant la chanson. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il avança vers sa fille et sans qu'elle sache comment elle se retrouva dans ses bras. Ce fut le tour d'Emma, les autres refusèrent qu'elle choisisse alors elle tomba sur « Rescue Me » de Kerrie Roberts. Au milieu de la chanson, Henry la rejoignit et ils finirent la chanson tout les deux, grand sourire sur les lèvres. Tout le monde y passa et ils firent même plusieurs duos. Finalement seul deux avaient les micros mais tout le monde chantait.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé un nom pour ce genre de soirée annonça Henry. Chante avec les personnages de contes, c'est trop long alors j'ai opté pour « Chante avec les stars », vous en pensez quoi ?

- C'est une bonne idée ! acquiesça Snow. Il faudrait absolument qu'on se refasse une soirée comme ça !

Au fond, on entendait Leroy saoul chanter « Pays merveilleuuux…..où ceux qui s'aimeuhhhhhh….vivent à deuuuxxxxxxxx….. »

La famille se lança des regards et de tordit de rire d'un seul coup. Snow ne les avaient pas tués mais Leroy pourrait le faire….

**END.**


	3. Ces souvenirs de moi pour toi(Part 1)

Alors troisième OS, j'ai d'abord écris cela en anglais et publié sur avant de me décider à l'inclure dans ce recueil d'OS. Celui ci est en deux parties. Voilà la première !

Le titre en anglais : Sharing Memories si jamais vous voulez voir ^^

* * *

** OS N°3 : CES SOUVENIRS DE MOI POUR TOI…**

Emma soupira. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle esquissa un sourire en pensant à la rapidité avec laquelle son père a accepté de s'occuper du poste à sa place. Elle lui a juste dit qu'elle avait besoin de temps seule à seule avec Snow. Bien sûr, David était un peu jaloux qu'elle veuille passer du temps avec sa femme et non lui. Son tour viendrait bien assez tôt. Alors voilà, elle se trouvait au haut des escaliers avec LE livre et LA boite, prête à partager ses souvenirs d'enfance avec sa mère. Son cœur battait si vite qu'elle pensa un moment qu'il allait s'arrêter. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle descendit doucement les marches jusqu'à atteindre le sol de l'appartement. Mary…Snow..Sa mère lisait un livre à la table avec une tasse de chocolat chaud parfumé à la cannelle posé devant elle.

- Il est bien ? demanda la blonde désignant le livre, ne sachant pas par quoi commencer. Snow releva la tête vers sa fille avec un sourire fermant en même temps son livre.  
- L'histoire est un peu dure à suivre mais sinon, c'est un bon bouquin.  
- Je ne te dérange pas dans ta lecture ?  
- Non, non pas du tout la rassura sa mère. Que dis-tu d'une tasse de chocolat chaud et on s'installe sur le canapé pour discuter ? ça te va ?  
- Ça me va confirma Emma en hochant la tête.

Briser le silence gênant n'était pas facile. Heureusement pour elle, Snow parut comprendre et avait prit l'initiative. La brune nota le livre et la boîte que tenait sa fille tandis qu'elle préparait la tasse. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être excitée à l'idée que sa fille soit venue vers elle avec l'envie de parler. Emma alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, ses objets posés sur ses jambes. Dieu qu'elle était nerveuse. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à partager était énorme, encore plus pour elle.

- Tiens fit Snow en lui tendant la tasse chaude. Elle prit la place à coté de sa fille, sa propre tasse dans les mains.  
- Merci.

Emma but quelques gorgées puis ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois. C'était définitivement plus compliqué qu'elle l'avait cru.

- Je sais qu'on a pas vraiment parlé murmura la jeune shériff.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, je sais que parler te mets mal à l'aise.  
- Je dois le faire. Tu mérites d'avoir ça dit la blonde en indiquant le livre et la boite.  
- Qu'est ce que c'est ? s'enquit Snow, intriguée tandis qu'Emma posait sa tasse de chocolat.  
- Pourquoi tu ne découvrirais pas par toi-même ?

Snow se saisit du livre et l'ouvrit. Sa gorge se serra tant les émotions était violentes. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Elle retint à peine les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. L'album photo d'Emma. La première photo montrait Emma bébé et en dessus était noté « 1 mois ».

- Oh…Emma…souffla la brune, les larmes aux yeux.  
- Tu es ma mère et une partie de moi…Tu as fait tellement pour moi, pour me protéger…Je voulais te remercier à ma façon expliqua Emma, ses yeux verts croisant ceux de sa mère.

Emma observait sa mère pendant que cette dernière tournait les pages de l'album. Elle voyait son sourire s'agrandir à chaque photo. A cet instant, elle fixait la même depuis plusieurs minutes. Emma, 3 mois, souriait joyeusement. Snow toucha la photo du bout des doigts et mémorisa chaque détail de sa petite fille dans son esprit.

- Je crois que celle-ci va atterrir dans un cadre…si tu es d'accord évidemment ajouta t-elle rapidement.  
- Je le suis lui assura Emma en souriant.

Sa mère attrapa doucement sa main et la serra. Mère et fille passèrent les heures qui suivirent à discuter des souvenirs d'enfance d'Emma en parcourant les photos du livre et celle de la boite. Entre rires et larmes, Emma fut contente d'avoir saisit la chance de nouer une relation avec sa mère. Ça valait plus que le coup.

- Merci prononça Snow en chassant une larme sur sa joue.  
- Je veux que tu gardes tout ça.  
- Non Emma c'est tout tes souvenirs, je ne peux pas…  
- Je veux que ce soit toi qui les aies. Tout cela t'appartient depuis le début. S'il te plait… insista sa fille.  
- D'accord, si tu insistes céda la brune.  
- J'insiste plaisanta Emma en rigolant.

Album photo et boite mis de coté, Snow amena sa fille vers elle et l'étreignit en la serrant fort contre elle. Elle soupira de joie lorsqu'Emma ne protesta pas.

- Je t'aime ma chérie…murmura t-elle dans l'oreille de sa fille.  
- Je t'aime aussi…Maman…répondit la blonde.

Le choc fut de taille pour Snow. Sa fille venait de prononcer ce mot qu'elle attendait tant et parce ce fait, acceptait le rôle qu'elle avait dans sa vie. S'en fut trop pour Snow qui laissa les larmes rouler sur son visage.

- Ma petite fille…je t'aime tellement….

Plus tard, lorsque Henry et David rentrèrent, aucun des deux ne remarqua le cadre photo posé sur la table de nuit du coté de Snow. Ce ne fut que le lendemain matin que son père la vit alors qu'il cherchait des vêtements. Sa femme le trouva alors qu'il fixait la photo avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et les larmes aux yeux. Il ne demanda qu'une chose. « C'est notre petite fille ? ». Snow lui expliqua que sur celle-ci Emma avait trois mois. La seule réponse qu'elle eut fut « Je n'arrive pas à croire que cette petite princesse joyeuse soit de nous ».


	4. Ces souvenirs de moi pour toi (Part 2)

Voilà la deuxième partie, cette fois, Emma évoque des souvenirs avec son papa 3

Ho et sinon, pour le prochain OS, je vous laisse choisir :

- Henry est malade, Emma prends sa journée pour s'occuper de lui.

OU

- Henry passe le week-end chez Grâce, Snow et Charming sont sortis en amoureux tandis qu'Emma reçoit un homme à l'appartement.

A vous de choisir !

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, sous les conseils de sa mère, Emma décida qu'il était temps de connaitre le premier homme de sa vie. Son père, qui n'était autre que Prince Charming lui-même. Les mots ne pouvaient exprimer ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsque sa fille lui avait dit qu'elle souhaitait le connaitre, passer du temps avec lui. Elle lui avait donné à ce moment une chance de recommencer. Le temps qu'il avait vécu sous le sort ne jouait pas en sa faveur, il en était conscient. Il avait continuellement blessé Snow, l'avait accusé de meurtre et avait fait erreur après erreur. Emma avait le droit de ne pas lui faire confiance en ce temps mais maintenant, tout était diffèrent. Tout sauf l'amour qu'il avait pour sa petite fille. Cet amour ne changerait jamais.

Alors, ils étaient là, dans sa voiture à lui, devant les écuries. Emma n'était pas très sure pourquoi ils étaient là mais cela lui importait peu puisqu'elle pouvait lui parler et faire d'autres choses avec lui. Elle sourit en constatant qu'il était aussi nerveux qu'elle. Sortant de la voiture, il commença à marcher vers les écuries. Sans un mot, elle le suivit. À un moment, il s'arrêta et attendit qu'elle soit à sa hauteur.

- Il y a des cadeaux que je ne pourrais plus t'offrir. Celui-ci, je peux encore et j'espère que tu l'apprécieras expliqua David quand il la vit froncer les sourcils. Dans notre monde, ta mère et moi avions souvent cette conversation sur ce cadeau. Cette conversation à propos de l'âge que tu aurais lorsque l'on te l'offrirait. Il faut croire qu'on avait tous les deux torts.

Il s'approcha d'un box et caressa l'animal qui s'y trouvait puis se tourna vers sa fille.

- Emma, voilà ton cadeau. Elle n'avait qu'un mois lorsque tu es née. Même avant, elle était à toi.

La blonde sortit de sa torpeur et avança à son tour. Elle se mit à caresser la jument sous les yeux de son père. En voyant l'animal s'approcher de sa main pour recevoir des caresses, elle esquissa un sourire.

- J'avais un cheval avant d'être née ? demanda-t-elle plus que surprise.  
- Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas une seule chose que tu n'aurais pas eue. On voulait t'apprendre quand tu serais en âge de monter fit son père, guettant sa réaction à son cadeau.  
- Et bien, tu peux toujours. Je n'ai jamais fait d'équitation avoua Emma en lui lançant un sourire heureux, sourire qu'il lui rendit.  
Intérieurement il sauta de joie d'avoir cette chance de lui apprendre quelque chose.  
- Et si tu lui trouvais un nom avant ? lui suggéra-t-il, toujours caressant le cheval.

Charming observa sa fille pendant qu'elle se concentrait pour trouver un nom pour sa jument. Son visage s'illumina lorsqu'elle trouva.

- Comment s'appelaient ses parents ?  
- Annahbel et Milo.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'étaient devenus les parents de son cheval. Son père remarqua cela et répondit avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de formuler la question.

- Sa mère est morte en lui donnant vie et son père est toujours là. Elle n'est pas seule. J'ai bien pris soin d'elle. Je jure ! ajouta t-il en plaisantant.  
- J'en suis sûre murmura la blonde quand ses yeux verts croisèrent les bleus de son père.  
- Maintenant, elle est à toi. C'est à ton tour de prendre soin d'elle mais d'abord, son nom.  
- Qu'est ce que tu penses de…Faith ?

Le cheval hennit, comme pour dire « ça me va ». David rigola.

- Va pour Faith alors.

Emma soudainement redevint sérieuse. Pouvait-elle poser cette question ? Le cœur tambourinant, elle se lança.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

Charming fronça les sourcils à son soudain sérieux, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre.

- Bien sûr. Elle n'osa pas le regarder, pas avec la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.  
- Comment ils étaient tes parents ? dit-elle abruptement. Lorsqu'il resta interdit, elle jura dans un souffle et se mit à paniquer.  
- Je suis désolée…Je n'aurais pas dû. Je… Il posa une main rassurante sur son bras et elle leva les yeux vers lui.  
- Ça va Emma. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien.  
- Non, tu ne veux probablement pas en parler. Je comprends dit-elle en hochant la tête, focalisant son attention sur sa jument.  
- Tu veux savoir d'où tu viens, c'est normal. Je comprends. Après tout, ils sont ta famille aussi.

Du coup, il lui raconta son enfance avec ses parents, la mort de son père, les années qui suivirent passées avec sa mère, le destin de son frère jumeau, le marché passé avec le Roi Georges. A la fin, elle sut toute l'histoire.

- C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré ta mère.  
- Elle t'a volé ?! Vraiment ?! s'écria Emma étonnée.  
- Vraiment confirma t-il en se souvenant de la scène dans son esprit. Parmi ce qu'elle avait pris il y avait une bague. Une bague qui appartenait à ma mère.  
- Celle qu'elle tourne tout le temps ?  
- Oui, celle là. Tu sais, ma mère a toujours souhaité que j'ai une fille. Je voulais l'inverse. Mais une petite fille, finalement me convenait. Une petite fille qui ressemblerait à Snow, ses yeux, son caractère, son cœur si pur… J'avais peur, avec une fille, de ne pas forcément comprendre.  
- L'adolescence, tout ça…  
- Oui, tout ça rigola Charming.

Emma pensa tristement aux grands-parents qu'elle n'avait pas eu la chance de rencontrer, de connaitre.

- J'aurais aimé la connaitre. La façon dont tu parles d'elle…elle semblait être quelqu'un de bien…  
- Elle l'était. Je suis certain qu'elle aurait été fière que tu sois sa petite-fille, tout comme je suis fier que tu sois ma fille.

Entendant cela, les larmes vinrent perler aux yeux d'Emma. Personne ne lui avait jamais qu'il était fier d'elle. Personne. Elle se détourna pour qu'il ne voie pas ses larmes. Trop tard, il avait remarqué et s'approchait. Tendrement, il lui tourna le visage vers lui et chassa une larme avec son pouce sur sa joue.

- Il n'y a pas de honte à pleurer. Pleurer fait de toi quelqu'un qui s'en soucie murmura t-il doucement tandis qu'elle trouva le courage de le regarder. J'ai pleuré quand j'ai perdu ma mère. J'ai pleuré quand tu es née. J'ai pleuré quand j'ai compris que tu nous avais trouvé. Les émotions nous rendent humain.  
- J'avais l'habitude de me dire que les émotions étaient inutiles alors je les enterrais au plus profond de moi. Du moins j'essayais parce que si quelqu'un lisait mes émotions, il verrait une faiblesse et je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'en avoir admit Emma pendant que son père caressait sa joue. Elle ne pensa pas à repousser sa main. Non, la chaleur de son père lui donnait du réconfort. Et c'était un sentiment agréable.  
- Tu n'as plus à les cacher. Je ne laisserai plus personne te blesser de quelconque manière.

Le silence entoura le père et la fille. Emma caressait toujours son cheval et David n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux d'elle.

- Quand j'étais petite, je rêvais sur ce que ça ferait. D'être dans tes bras, de se sentir protégée, d'avoir quelqu'un qui ferait tout pour moi, quelqu'un qui me réconforterait, quelqu'un que je courrais voir quand j'aurais eu un cauchemar. Aujourd'hui…les choses sont ce qu'elles sont…

Les mots qu'elle prononça semblaient douloureux. Le cœur de Charming se brisa en milliers de morceaux. Combien de fois sa petite fille avait pleuré et qu'il n'avait pas été là pour la consoler ?

- Tu ne seras jamais trop âgée pour vouloir du réconfort Emma. Que tu ais 28 jours ou 28 ans. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Cauchemar ou non, tu peux venir nous voir, ta mère et moi, n'importe quand. À deux heures du matin s'il le faut, on sera heureux d'être là pour toi. Personne ne dira quoi que ce soit. Certainement pas moi, pas ta mère. Tu es peut-être une adulte mais pour moi, tu seras toujours ma petite fille. Une petite princesse que j'ai aimé à partir du moment où j'ai su qu'elle venait au monde, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Emma n'hésita pas une seconde et se jeta dans les bras de son père, sentant du coup cette chaleur rassurante et les vagues d'amour qui émanaient de lui. Il la tenait contre lui fermement et de sa main droite, caressait son dos en dessinant des cercles. Après un temps, elle se recula. Seulement pour lui offrir le plus magnifique sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur son visage. Il prit un risque et embrassa son front. Le sourire de sa fille ne fit que grandir.

- Et cette leçon d'équitation que tu me dois, on se la fait ? plaisanta t-elle.

Charming éclata de rire simplement. Ils iraient bien. Lui, Henry, Emma et Snow. Ils étaient les Charmings, et ils pouvaient tout faire s'ils étaient ensemble.

**END.**


	5. Pour le plaisir

Alors alors xD  
Cet OS est **HOT** les filles ! Pas de quoi vous traumatiser, j'ai écris bien pire...Mais les jeunes cachez vous les yeux quand même, sait-on jamais =D

Ce thème a fait unanimité partout...Intéressant =D

ça devrait vous plaire...=P

Merci à tout ceux qui me laissent des reviews, ça fait super plaisir de savoir que tout cela est lu et surtout apprécié ! J'en reviens pas le nombre d'alertes que j'ai reçu pour cette fic que ça soit en followers ou en favorites alors un grand merci à vous !

* * *

** OS N°4 : POUR LE PLAISIR…**

Henry avait été ravi que sa mère accepte de le laisser passer le week-end chez son amie Grâce. Les adultes avaient bien compris que le garçon en pincer pour la fille de Jefferson. Ils trouvaient cela adorable. La jeune femme avait aussi poussé ses parents à sortir en amoureux. Les pauvres n'avaient pas vraiment l'occasion de se retrouver en tête à tête. L'argument de la blonde fit mouche et elle ajouta que du calme ne lui ferait pas de mal pour un moment. À vingt heures, l'appartement était calme, ne résonnait que ces pas sur le bois. Elle repensa à ses parents, habillés et parés pour leur diner. Snow dans sa robe blanc cassé et David habillé lui aussi en conséquence. Ils s'accordaient parfaitement. Sa mère l'avait étreint avant de partir en lui disant que ça la dérangeait de la laisser seule. Emma avait répliqué qu'elle était assez grande et qu'ils méritaient bien ça. Son père l'avait seulement embrassé sur le front en disant tout bas « Reposes-toi bien ».

Seulement, aucun ne savait qu'elle n'en avait pas la moindre intention. Non, sa soirée était prise. Et selon son plan, le repos ne viendrait que bien plus tard. Un coup fut porté contre le bois de la porte. Un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, elle reposa son verre d'alcool et alla ouvrir.

- Bonsoir bel étranger…susurra Emma d'une voix douce et enjôleuse.  
- Bonsoir belle princesse répondit son interlocuteur en adoptant le même ton de voix.

L'homme s'avança et plaqua ses lèvres contre celle de la jeune femme qui répondit ardemment au baiser. Elle noua ses mains autour de son cou tandis que celles de son partenaire trouvèrent naturellement leur place au creux de ses reins. Ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine, savourant ce contact trop longtemps manqué. À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et leurs regards se lièrent.

- Si on continuait ça à l'intérieur ? suggéra Emma, son front posé au sien.  
- Cela pourrait être mal perçu Princesse Emma dit l'homme, joueur. Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire avec moi ?  
- De très vilaines choses…

Le couple passa la porte et la jeune femme la referma. Elle hoqueta de surprise lorsque son dos heurta la porte et qu'il reprit ses lèvres avec ferveur. Sans perdre de temps, elle glissa ses mains sous sa veste et la fit tomber au sol sans que leurs lèvres ne se détachent un seul instant. Il dégagea ses cheveux blonds de son cou et entreprit d'y embrasser chaque parcelle de peau offerte à ses yeux gourmands. Emma gémit quand il atteignit l'endroit dans son cou qui la faisait frissonner de désir.

- On a combien de temps ? souffla t-il contre sa peau.  
- Assez longtemps pour que je prenne mon pied avec toi…  
- Dans ce cas…ne perdons pas de temps…

Ses mains descendirent le long du corps d'Emma pour atteindre les bords de son top qu'il lui retira vite-fait tandis qu'elle attaquait les boutons de sa chemise comme une affamée. La caresse des doigts de son partenaire la fit gémir et elle s'arqua un peu plus contre lui. La chemise tomba au sol dans un froissement. La blonde dessina du bout de ses doigts la courbe de ses muscles pour revenir vers son torse puis déplaça ses mains vers le bas de son ventre.

- Emma…grogna t-il frustré.

Il reprit possession de sa bouche avec passion, il la sentait tremblante contre lui. Et elle avait bien senti à travers son jean tout le désir refoulé qu'il avait pour elle. Les boutons de son propre jean sautèrent les uns après les autres. Sans un mot, elle attacha ses jambes à sa taille et il les bougea tout les deux vers la table. Ses mains travaillaient à enlever le jean de la blonde pendant qu'elle le débarrassait du sien. Désormais en sous-vêtements, il la bascula sur la table et explora son corps de ses lèvres. Sa peau était douce, satinée. Il connaissait par cœur la douceur de sa peau pourtant était émerveillé à chaque fois. Seul leurs respirations haletantes et leurs gémissements de contentement remplissait le silence de l'appartement.  
Emma en eut assez et décida d'accélérer les choses. Elle se releva vers lui et taquine, passa ses doigts sous l'élastique de son boxer. Sa respiration s'accéléra alors que le sourire malicieux de la jeune femme s'agrandissait.

- A quel point tu as envie de moi ? lui murmura t-elle dans l'oreille.  
- Princesse…jusqu'à la folie…Laissez moi vous montrer la profondeur de mon désir pour vous…fit-il en dégrafant le soutien-gorge de sa partenaire.

Ils ne surent comment ils finirent nus et au sol. Emma les fit basculer et se retrouva au dessus. Elle joua avec lui jusqu'à qu'il ne puisse plus tenir. Elle le tortura de ses caresses les plus intimes, le faisant gémir de plaisir. Les mouvements de son bassin contre lui le rendaient fou. N'y tenant plus, il les fit rebasculer, se retrouvant au dessus. Leurs regards scellés et leurs souffles saccadés, ils communiquaient par les yeux.

- August…Fais-moi l'amour…

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. D'un mouvement, il joignit leur deux corps. D'un rythme lent et tendre, ils passèrent à une allure enflammée. Leurs cris de plaisir résonnaient dans leurs oreilles. Emma toucha l'orgasme avec son nom sur la bouche tandis qu'il cria le sien.

- Tu m'as manqué princesse lui confia amoureusement August, toujours en elle.  
- Tu m'as manqué aussi Puppet Boy…

Il l'embrassa tendrement et remit une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille. Les yeux verts de la jeune femme hurlaient la joie de l'avoir près d'elle. Avide de lui, elle se mouvait à nouveau sous son corps. Les va-et-vient de son bassin lui rendirent toute son opérationnalité et il reprit le rythme rapidement. Ils replongèrent à nouveau dans le feu ardent qui leur brulait les veines…

Lorsque Snow et Charming rentrèrent quelques heures plus tard, le sourire aux lèvres d'avoir passé une excellente soirée, ils distinguèrent nettement des bruits à travers la porte. Étonnés, ils ouvrirent la porte sans bruit. Ils restèrent interdits par le spectacle qui s'offrait à leur yeux et surtout par ce qu'ils entendaient… Le sol était jonché de vêtements et des gémissements de plaisir entrecoupés de rires provenaient de derrière le comptoir.

- Je t'ai prouvé à quel point j'étais réel ? demanda August avec un sourire malicieux jusqu'aux oreilles.  
- Je crois que j'ai besoin que tu me le rappelles encore une fois…répliqua Emma avec une voix aguicheuse.

« Oh dieu » pensa Snow, toujours paralysée par la situation. Charming à ses cotés, n'en menait pas large non plus. Sa fille était entrain de….entrain de….Il chassa tout de suite les images de son esprit. Choqué, il fit tomber les clés au sol. Emma et August derrière le comptoir se lançaient des regards effarés puis doucement ils se relevèrent juste pour voir qui était là. Seules leurs têtes dépassaient et le couple devina bien que tout leurs vetements sans exception se trouvaient au sol. L'expression sur le visage de ses parents n'avait pas de prix et Emma se mit d'accord avec August d'un regard de les embarrasser encore un peu pour le fun.

- Ho…Vous avez passé une bonne soirée ? s'enquit la blonde comme si de rien n'était.  
- Heu…on..hum… arriva à bafouiller Snow.  
- Nous, c'était génial ! J'ai pris un pied d'enfer s'exclama t-elle avec une expression qui en disant long sur les récents événements.

Le couple derrière le comptoir nota que les yeux de l'autre couple s'écarquillèrent. August lança un regard amusé à sa partenaire.

- Ça vous dérangerait…. ? questionna August en indiquant leurs vêtements.

Snow fut la première à retrouver ses esprits et le feu aux joues, ramassa leurs vêtements avant de les leur balancer. La brune poussa son mari encore sous le choc en dehors de l'appartement le temps que les jeunes se rhabillent. Dix minutes plus tard, Emma cria qu'ils pouvaient revenir. August et elle n'avaient pas l'air gêné le moins du monde.

- Je devrais probablement y aller.  
- Okay. Je t'appelle.

Emma le raccompagna à la porte tandis que Snow et David se regardaient, médusés par l'audace de leur fille. August embrassa longuement la jeune femme qui en profita pour gêner ses parents encore un peu plus.

- Je t'aime lui souffla t-elle.  
- Je t'aime aussi Princesse répondit-il avant de partir et de fermer la porte.

« Je vais m'amuser » pensa la jeune shériff en rigolant d'avance, elle prit une inspiration afin de redevenir sérieuse, sinon elle allait éclater de rire. Finalement elle se tourna vers ses parents.

- Alors c'était bien votre soirée?  
- Emma, tu…commença David, revenant à lui. Tu…  
- Je… ? Quoi ?  
- Toi et August...intervient sa mère en bafouillant à nouveau, elle aussi ne mettait pas la main sur les bon mots.  
- Quoi moi et August ? Si on s'est envoyé en l'air ? Oui annonça t-elle en hochant la tête positivement. Elle se retenait à peine de rire devant les visages décomposés de ses parents. Si j'ai pris mon pied ? Double oui. Ce type fait l'amour comme un dieu déclama t-elle en souriant, espiègle, tout en levant les yeux au ciel afin accentuer un peu le truc, avant de passer devant eux et de récupérer son verre sur le comptoir.

Elle prit une gorgée du liquide pendant que ses parents restaient plantés au milieu de l'appartement. Fermant les yeux, elle se remémora les dernières heures. Elle termina le verre d'un coup.

- Vous m'avez traumatisée l'autre jour. Maintenant vous savez ce que ça fait. Vous ne verrez plus le comptoir de la même façon désormais. Ho et la table aussi. Et peut-être bien aussi la porte ajouta t-elle en avançant vers les escaliers. Bonne nuit…

Sans un mot de plus, elle grimpa à l'étage, ferma la porte de sa chambre et explosa de rire sur son lit. En bas, ce fut Charming qui brisa le silence.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que les garçons seraient un problème à son âge…  
- Un problème pour qui ?  
- Pour nous. Elle a raison, je ne verrais plus cet appartement de la même façon…Pas après que ma fille ait…  
- Si tu finis cette phrase je te frappe le coupa Snow avec un ton menaçant.

END.


	6. Une boule de poils adorable (Part 1)

Celui ci aussi est en deux parties. J'espère que vous allez l'aimer comme les autres ^^

* * *

** OS N°5 : UNE BOULE DE POILS ADORABLE….**

Emma fut étonnée lorsqu'elle rentra à l'appartement de ne trouver personne. Ils n'allaient surement pas tarder. Elle se débarrassa de sa veste et de ses bottes puis se prépara un chocolat. Elle sortit au passage le grimoire de sorts débutants que Rumple lui avait confié afin qu'elle s'entraine. L'homme était devenu en quelque sorte son professeur. Souvent, il la jugeait pas assez concentrée et souvent, sa patience traversait de dures épreuves. Elle sirotait sa tasse quand elle tomba sur une page à l'écriture illisible. Elle ne comprit que « Effets temporaires » écrit en haut sur la page. Qu'avait-elle à perdre à essayer ? Et puis son professeur s'attendait à des progrès. Elle souffla sur la page, ferma les yeux et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle constata que sa taille avait largement diminuée…

Au même moment, la poignée de la porte tournait. Elle courut vite fait se cacher derrière le comptoir. Ses parents ainsi que son fils entrèrent.

- Emma ? lança Snow dans la pièce. Silence.  
- Elle est là, la tasse est encore chaude renchérit Henry en touchant l'objet.  
- Sa veste et ses bottes sont là ajouta David en accrocha sa propre veste.

Prenant son courage à deux mains….enfin pas exactement, elle sortit de sa cachette. Sa famille eut un hoquet de surprise.

- Emma m'a ramené un chien ! s'exclama le jeune garçon en observant l'husky devant ses yeux.

Le chien s'approcha vers lui et il le caressa en s'agenouillant. L'animal lui lécha le visage. Snow souriait en voyant son petit-fils faire connaissance avec un nouvel ami pendant que son mari inspectait le livre posé sur le comptoir.

- Snow appela t-il. Je crois qu'on a un problème…  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit la brune en venant vers lui.  
- C'est la page qui était ouverte…  
- C'est incompréhensible fit Snow en tentant de déchiffrer l'écriture. Sort de…  
- Trans….transformation continua Charming. Effets temporaires…

Le couple se jeta un regard interrogateur puisse tourna vers Henry et le chien. Il ne se pourrait pas que…

- Emma ? dit Snow.

Le husky releva la tête et aboya. Il trottina jusqu'à la brune qui se baissa. Ces yeux verts….Ceux de sa fille ! Sa fille était un chien !

- Qu'est ce que tu as fais ?

Emma eut un regard vers le livre que son père tenait et ses parents comprirent. Snow et Charming communiquaient par regard. Hors de question qu'elle reste comme ça. Il fallait se rendre chez Gold tout de suite.

- Maman ? murmura Henry, n'y croyant pas.

Emma retourna près de son fils, toujours assis au sol. Elle toucha sa joue de son museau en guise de réconfort. Henry passa une main dans sa fourrure en riant tandis qu'elle l'embêtait gentiment. Le couple convint qu'ils devaient voir le sorcier immédiatement. David renfila sa veste et se saisit des clés de l'appartement.

- On va voir Gold déclara Snow. Il saura quoi faire.

Henry se releva puis passa la porte suivit d'Emma dont le bruit des pattes sur le bois fit sourire sa mère. Ils se mirent en route vers l'antre de Gold, la chienne marchait à coté du garçon qui marchait entre ses grands-parents. La clochette retentit quand ils passèrent la porte. Gold apparut quelques secondes plus tard et eut un regard confus pour le magnifique husky à coté d'Henry. Ces yeux lui disaient vaguement quelque chose…

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
- Emma a utilisé un sort de votre satané bouquin lui expliqua Snow. Et maintenant, c'est un chien ! Vous voyez le problème ?! ajouta t-elle perdant un peu de son sang froid.

Gold prit le livre des mains de Charming et tomba sur la page. Il hocha la tête silencieusement.

- Je ne peux hélas rien faire admit Gold d'une voix neutre.

Emma grogna méchamment.

- Calme, Em' essaya Charming afin d'éviter qu'elle saute à la gorge du sorcier.  
- Quand les effets sont temporaires, il faut juste attendre que ça passe. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. J'aurais me douter qu'elle allait sauter des étapes soupira le professeur de la blonde.  
- Ma mère restera un chien ? demanda Henry en baissant les yeux sur sa mère.  
- Au pire, ça durera une semaine. C'est tout, elle redeviendra notre shériff à deux jambes en un rien de temps ajouta Gold en faisait un clin d'œil à Henry.

La petite famille retourna à l'appartement et essaya de s'adapter à la situation comme elle put. Le couple comme d'ordinaire dormait en bas, mais Henry dormit seul cette nuit là. La chienne resta allongée près de la table, la tête entre les pattes. Emma déprimait. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle ruminait dans le noir quand un de ses parents se leva et passa le rideau. Son père.

- T'es pas en haut avec Henry ? lui souffla t-il doucement, endormi.

Il se servit un verre d'eau puis vint s'asseoir à la table près d'elle. Elle se posta devant lui et triste, posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Ses yeux ne le lâchaient pas un seul instant. Les oreilles baissées, elle le vit approcher sa main. Elle sentit du chaud dans sa fourrure, entre ses oreilles. Ça avait l'air plutôt agréable puisqu'elle avait l'air d'apprécier.

- Ça va aller. Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste une mauvaise semaine à passer, après ça ira mieux la rassura t-il en souriant. Elle gémit un peu pour le contredire. La magie a toujours un prix, tu aurais du le savoir. Mais je ne crois pas qu'après ça, tu recommenceras plaisanta-il en finissant son verre. Emma grogna, visiblement vexée. Tu devrais dormir un peu. Être un chien ne t'empêchera pas d'aller bosser. Ça te sauve juste de la paperasse.

David aurait juré qu'elle avait souri. Enfin si cela avait été possible. Une dernière caressa rassurante et il se leva pour déposer son verre dans l'évier. Il se recoucha et le sommeil la gagna aussi quelques temps plus tard.


	7. Une boule de poils adorable (Part 2)

Si jamais vous avez des idées et que vous souhaitez que je les développe dans un OS, n'hésitez pas à le dire surtout !

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, un incident arriva. Emma toujours dans sa forme animale, marchait tranquillement à coté de son père quand elle aperçut un chat plus loin. C'était le premier qu'elle croisait et tout le monde savait qu'entre chats et chiens une guerre était déclarée. Elle stoppa net tandis que David continuait d'avancer. Se rendant compte que le husky n'était plus présent à ses coté, il se retourna. Il la vit entrain de fixer le chat qui lui fixait le chien et les deux se fixaient.

- Emma la prévint David avec le genre de voix qui voulait dire « Si tu fais ça, tu vas avoir de gros ennuis ». Viens…Le boulot nous attend.

Soudain, elle se mit à courir en direction du chat alors que son père lui criait de revenir en courant derrière elle.

- Emma, reviens ici ! la somma-t-il en poursuivant les deux animaux. Emma ! Ne me force pas à te courir après ! Ne me force pas à te sortir attachée à une laisse ! Emma !

Mais Emma s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était mettre la main sur ce satané chat. Les menaces de son père n'eurent aucun effet pourtant elle eut quelques doutes. Il serait très bien capable de lui faire ça. La sortir en laisse comme n'importe quel chien « normal ». Elle chassa bien vite ces pensées tandis qu'elle courait toujours après son ennemi. Elle prit un dédale de rue et sema son père au bout d'un moment. Le chat l'amena au plus sombre des coins de la ville. Planté au milieu d'un rue, Charming soupira. Comment allait-il dire à sa femme et à son petit-fils qu'il avait perdu sa fille ?  
Tout devenait sombre pour les yeux canins d'Emma, elle reprit le pas et avança avec prudence. Elle passa un portail de bois pourri, observa puis fit demi-tour. Elle explora l'endroit où le chat l'avait amenée. Les maisons avaient l'air désertées. Le craquement de branches lui fit hérissait le poil. Cet endroit lui foutait la trouille. Elle ferait mieux de retourner en centre ville. Son père allait probablement lui faire des reproches mais valait mieux cela que de rester dans un endroit pareil. Elle repartait quand une ombre s'imposait devant elle. Elle leva la tête et tomba sur un homme à l'allure mauvaise. Un sourire carnassier sur le visage. Ça, ce n'était pas bon du tout…

Charming avait téléphoné à sa femme, l'informant de la disparition d'Emma. Henry et Snow l'avaient aussitôt rejoint. Ils quémandèrent l'aide de Red qui malgré son odorat très développé ne retrouvant pas la trace de la chienne disparue. La petite famille attendait désespérément le retour de la chienne au Granny's Diner. Le chocolat chaud d'Henry avait refroidi et à peine bu. Sa mère ne revenait pas, il s'inquiétait.

- Ça va aller. Elle va revenir lui fit Snow pour le rassurer alors qu'elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'amena à elle.  
- Et si elle était blessée ? Si quelqu'un l'avait enlevée ? contrecarra le jeune garçon.  
- Et bien, on fera ce que notre famille sait faire de mieux fit Charming en sautant dans la conversation.  
- Quoi ?  
- On va tout faire pour la retrouver Henry lui promit sa grand-mère en l'embrassant sur le front.

Emma gémit de douleur. Elle reçut en plein flanc un coup de batte puis un autre et encore un autre. Son bourreau semblait apprécier la torture qu'il lui faisait subir. Elle était tombée sur un homme qui apparemment, avait une profonde haine contre les animaux. Et vu le nombre de cadavres qu'il y avait, il allait la torturer puis il la tuerait quand il en aurait marre. Elle avait essayé de se défendre et l'avait mordu mais il l'avait envoyé valser à violents coups de batte. L'homme s'arrêta et s'essuya le front avec un mouchoir de sa poche de pantalon.

- Saleté de clébard ! hurla l'individu à l'attention de la chienne. Tu vas souffrir et tu vas mourir. J'en finirais avec toi demain.

Et sans un mot de plus, il partit, laissant Emma dans la petite pièce d'une maison. Il ferma tout à double tour et vérifia que le chien ne pouvait s'enfuir. Les blessures dans sa fourrure la faisaient énormément souffrir. Elle n'arrivait même pas à se relever. Elle constata qu'il faisait nuit à travers un espace entrouvert. Vu sa douleur, il l'avait torturé pendant de longues heures. Des heures de calvaires pour Emma. Elle ferma les yeux et exténuée, tachant d'oublier la douleur, elle tenta de prendre du repos. Quelques heures plus tard, un rayon de soleil la réveilla. Elle émergea doucement et pensa à ce qu'éprouvait Red quand elle se transformait. Red ! Elle rassembla ses forces et hurla de toutes ses forces. Elle continuait tant qu'elle le pouvait encore. Espérant que son cri d'appel serait entendu. Le message d'Emma se transmit de chien en chien et bientôt tous les chiens de Storybrooke aboyaient à tout bout de champs. Lorsque Pongo s'y mit aussi, Red comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Snow, Charming et leur amie suivirent en voiture les aboiements jusqu'à l'endroit où Emma était retenue prisonnière.

- Tu vas te taire oui ! cria l'homme en rentrant dans la pièce. Il lui jeta son pied en pleine blessure. Elle hurla de douleur.

Il la frappait de toutes ses forces quand la porte derrière s'ouvrit à la volée. L'individu fut tiré en arrière et il n'eut le temps de rien comprendre, qu'il se prit le poing de Charming en plein visage, ce qui l'assomma direct. Red et Snow accoururent auprès de la chienne blessée. Sa mère passa sa main entre ses oreilles.

- T'en fais pas, on va te soigner…Tiens bon Em' lui murmura la brune aux cheveux courts.

Emma laissa échapper tout bas un aboiement compréhensif. Son père se baissa et la prit comme il put dans ses bras. Il la déposa délicatement à l'arrière de son véhicule et Snow avec Red grimpèrent vite-fait avec elle. David fonça rapidement vers le cabinet du vétérinaire. Emma fut posée sur la table en acier et le médecin des animaux leur demanda de sortir le temps qu'il s'occupe de la chienne.

Dans la salle d'attente, le couple tournait et tournait encore. Ils appelèrent Granny qui surveillait Henry, ils lui dirent qu'Emma était en vie mais gravement blessée. Au bout de deux heures, le vétérinaire sortit et vint vers eux.

- Elle va s'en sortir mais ses blessures sont assez importantes. La violence des coups lui a brisé plusieurs côtes leur expliqua le médecin. Il va falloir faire attention à elle durant les prochaines semaines. Il faudra l'empêcher de trop bouger.

Emma fut relâchée et rentra à l'appartement deux jours plus tard avec un énorme bandage autour de ses blessures. Henry et Snow lui avaient aménagé un coin pour elle, avec un panier confortable et des couvertures ainsi que des coussins. Elle les remercia d'un regard et prit ses marques dans son espace. August ayant eut vent de la situation, accepta tout de suite de rester avec Emma lorsqu'ils seraient tous au boulot. Malgré le choc au début, August était toujours lui-même. Tendre et affectif. Il prenait bien soin d'elle au grand soulagement de ses parents.

Henry lui fit un autre cadeau quelque temps plus tard puisque le sort, malgré la semaine passée, faisait toujours d'elle un canidé. Un collier avec son nom entouré de deux cygnes et il y avait même un petit espace pour y accrocher son badge. Son cadeau lui fit énormément plaisir et elle câlina son fils du mieux qu'elle put en remerciement.

Trois semaines qu'elle était devenue un chien et elle s'y habituait un peu plus chaque jour. Être un chien avait des avantages…  
Malgré son état, elle continuait d'aller faire les boutiques avec sa mère, en indiquant de la patte quels habits elle préférait. Elle jouait à cache-cache avec son fils, avec son odorat ce jeu devenait vraiment facile. Elle buvait son chocolat chaud dans un bol que sa mère posait au sol comme les autres au moment du ptit dej. Elle réclamait toujours plus de pancakes à son fils et à son père sous les yeux réprobateurs de sa mère. Elle leur faisait des câlins en se collant à eux. Elle adorait déchirer des oreillers avec ses pattes et ses dents et emplir l'appartement de plumes au grand dam de Snow qui devait nettoyer à chaque fois. Elle dormait, sa couverture avec elle tout les soirs. Elle accompagnait son fils au bus tous les matins puis rejoignait son père au poste. Elle passait des soirées à regarder la série Grimm pelotonnée contre son chéri. Elle avait prit des habitudes avec le temps et les changer était tout simplement impossible.

Quand son père, lors d'une intervention chez une famille peu banale, prit une balle en pleine épaule, elle rattrapa le coupable à toute vitesse et lui sauta dessus. Elle le lâcha seulement lorsque Leroy et Red intervinrent puis courut aussi vite que ses pattes le pouvaient à l'hôpital. Elle passa les portes coulissantes sous les regards ahuris des personnes présentes et retrouva sa mère ainsi que son fils devant la chambre de Charming.

- Il va bien Em' la rassura sa mère en se baissant à sa hauteur. Le sang du coupable je suppose ? s'enquit-elle en désignant le sang qui tâchait les poils autour de sa mâchoire.

Elle acquiesça et entra à la suite de sa famille dans la chambre. David n'était pas tout à fait conscient dû à la morphine qu'il recevait pour la douleur. Un interne entra pour leur annoncer que les visites étaient terminées une demi-heure plus tard. Elle refusa de quitter la pièce et montrait ses crocs à qui essayait de l'en faire partir. Elle resta donc. Sautant sur le lit, elle s'allongea sur un espace vide aux pieds de son père et s'endormit la tête entre les pattes, éreintée d'inquiétude.

Quelques jours plus tard, il put revenir chez eux. Les choses redevenaient comme avant, enfin presque. Un soir qu'ils rentraient plus tôt, Charming se laissa tomber dans le canapé tandis qu'Emma s'installait dans son espace. Soucieuse, elle regardait dans le vide.

- Viens là…lui fit son père en tapotant la place vide à coté de lui.

La chienne se leva et s'arrêta devant le canapé, hésitante.

- Allez insista-t-il avec un sourire en tapotant à nouveau la place vide.

Elle grimpa à coté de lui et s'assit. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Elle fut étonnée quand il la força à s'allonger et à reposer sa tête sur sa cuisse. Elle sourit intérieurement en sentant de douces caresses dans sa fourrure grise.

- On n'est pas bien là hum ?

Emma battait de la queue, contente. Si, ils étaient bien là, au calme. Elle profita de l'instant puis se releva et lui toucha la joue du museau en signe d'affection. Elle lui lécha même un peu le visage sous les rires qu'il émettait.

- Tu sais que malgré tout, t'es une boule de poils adorable ? lui fit son père en l'étreignant comme il pouvait.

Elle redevint humaine au bout d'un mois et demi. Gold s'attendait à la voir débarquer, furieuse. Or il n'en fut rien. Quelques semaines après, August sirotait un café avec Emma à l'appartement.

- T'es certaine que c'est sans risque ? l'interrogea-t-il une énième fois.  
- Certaine. Toujours partant alors ?  
- Oui.

Snow et son mari rentrèrent deux heures plus tard. Et leur réaction fut assez surprenante…

- C'est pas vrai ragea Snow. Pas encore !

Deux chats, un blanc et un noir se chamaillaient gentiment sur le comptoir…

- EMMA SWAN ! hurla une voix féminine qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

Les deux chats sautèrent du comptoir et trouvèrent une planque rapidement…Mieux valait ne pas connaitre le courroux de Snow…Décidément…La magie et Emma Swan étaient un très mauvais mélange….

**END.**


	8. Une histoire de cigogne

Bon, après quelques jours, les deux sujets ne sont plus à égalités de voix ! Donc voilà un nouvel OS !  
Alors, encore une fois, je me suis lâchée ! Vous allez rire ! Par contre, ça part un peu du coté tordu donc, soyez pas étonnés :D

RIEZ BIEN !

* * *

** OS N°6 : UNE HISTOIRE DE CIGOGNE**

Henry connaissait sur le bout des doigts le livre. Ce même livre qui lui avait dévoilé la vérité. Pourtant, il se posait une question. Nulle part dans le livre, on en faisait mention. Il en était certain, il avait même vérifié une énième version et non, pas d'explication là-dessus. Un peu ailleurs, ce fut sa mère qui le ramena sur terre en agitant une main devant ses yeux. Emma et David étaient revenus pour manger avec Snow et lui ce midi.

- Ho kid ?! Youhou ?! s'exclama la blonde, assise à un coté adjacent.  
- Hein ? Quoi ?  
- T'étais parti où encore ?  
- Je pensais à quelque chose.  
- Comme toujours quoi répliqua Emma faussement désespérée.

Il ne dit rien et observa sa famille qui déjeunait en plaisantant, en discutant de choses et d'autres. Snow étonnée, leva un sourcil interrogateur au silence de son petit-fils mais ne le fit pas remarquer aux deux autres. Elle aurait bien assez de temps pour le questionner durant l'absence de sa fille et de son mari. Emma allait mettre un morceau de viande dans sa bouche tandis que son père buvait lorsqu'Henry balança sa question d'un coup…

- Comment vous avez fait pour faire Emma ? lança le jeune garçon tout haut.

La fourchette de la blonde resta suspendue dans l'air, celle-ci tétanisée alors que Charming s'étouffait avec l'eau qu'il avait avalée de travers sous la question de son petit-fils. Snow non plus n'en revenait pas. Le feu aux joues, elle baissa discrètement la tête vers son assiette.

- Pardon ? arriva à prononcer David entre deux quintes de toux.  
- Comment vous avez fait Emma ? réitéra Henry, ne saisissant pas en quoi sa question était embarrassante.  
- Pourquoi...Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? s'enquit Snow, elle aussi gênée.  
- Le livre raconte qu'Emma est l'Élue, votre fille et tout le reste mais raconte rien sur comment elle a été crée…C'est une simple question. Pourquoi vous me regardez comme si j'avais dit un truc gênant ?  
- On ne te regarde pas comme ça contra Emma en tentant de reprendre un visage neutre.  
- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me répondre ? geignit-il.  
- Heu…Hum…Je suis la fille, si tu veux la réponse, demandes aux parents. Alors demandes à tes grands-parents fit-elle en enfournant sa viande dans sa bouche.

Henry passa son regard de sa grand-mère à son grand-père. Le couple se fixaient, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas avoir la conversation sur le sexe avec leur petit-fils ! Emma en son for intérieur pouffa de rire, comment ses parents allaient se dépatouiller de cette histoire maintenant ? Elle cacha son sourire rieur derrière sa main mais échoua. Sa mère lui envoya un regard noir qui disait « Merci beaucoup Em', qu'est ce qu'on est sensé lui répondre maintenant ? Tu vas payer pour ça ». Son rire se calma après ça. Henry patientait toujours après sa réponse qui tardait à venir.

- Alors ? s'impatienta le jeune garçon.  
- Et bien… commença Snow. Quand deux personnes s'aiment très fort…

La jeune shériff éclata de rire ouvertement en entendant sa mère dire ça. Henry, perdu, ne comprenait pas pendant ses parents lui lançaient un regard sévère. Pour eux, c'était loin d'être drôle !

- A un moment de la vie continua David, t'as tellement d'amour à donner en toi qu'il faut quelqu'un d'autre à qui le donner…  
- Un enfant dit Henry en hochant la tête.  
- Oui confirma son grand-père.  
- Alors, tout les gens qui s'aiment, font le vœu d'avoir un enfant à aimer sous l'étoile qui brille le plus reprit Snow. Et tellement de gens souhaitent un enfant qu'il faut neuf mois avant qu'une cigogne vienne apporter le bébé qui recevra tout l'amour des deux parents.

Finalement, ils s'en sont plutôt bien sortis pensa Emma. La réponse de ses grands-parents parut le satisfaire puis qu'il acquiesça et ne souffla mot jusqu'à la fin du repas. Snow et Charming échangèrent un clin d'œil complice.

Son fils amenait les assiettes sales à Snow quand Emma eut un doute. Il avait été d'accord trop vite….Il avait avalé trop rapidement l'histoire invraisemblable de ses grands-parents…ça cachait quelque chose…

- Je peux demander encore quelque chose ?  
- Bien sûr assura la brune avec un sourire.  
- Où est ce qu'ils trouvent les bébés ? Les cigognes je veux dire. Elles les trouvent où ? Ils viennent bien de quelque part non ?

Là, Snow eut un blanc. Hum...Il venait de lui poser une colle et même son mari apparemment ne trouvait pas de réponses assez valables.

- Mais pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant ? l'interrogea sa mère. Tu es un peu jeune pour en vouloir avec Grâce le charria t-elle en riant. Henry malgré lui, rougit violemment.  
- On est seulement amis se défendit-il. Grâce est mon amie, rien d'autre.

Emma avait réussi à renverser la conversation au grand soulagement de ses parents qui la voyaient taquiner son fils en souriant malicieusement.

- En fait, vous êtes aussi nuls les uns que les autres pour les explications. Granny m'a parlé d'abeilles, August de fées, Archie de graines. Y'a que Hook qui m'a dit la vérité ! déclama Henry haut et fort.  
- Et qu'est ce que Hook a dit ? s'enquit Charming en croisant les bras.  
- Il a parlé de « sexe » et de « faire l'amour », j'ai pas vraiment compris narra t-il, confus tandis que les visages des adultes prenaient un air horrifié et une teinte rouge pivoine. Il a dit aussi que c'était comme ça qu'Emma a été conçue…

Les trois adultes, interdits après une telle révélation, restaient plantés sur place. Ils se jetèrent des regards stupéfaits.

- Ho et il a dit aussi que c'était agréable….Que je devrais aimer…C'était bizarre, comment il saurait quelque chose que moi-même je sais pas ? Après, il a dit quelque chose comme positions je crois…La levrette c'est la femme du lièvre ?

Les yeux de sa mère s'écarquillèrent d'embarras. Mais sur ce coup, Snow et Charming se sentirent un peu largués…

- Pourquoi vous dites plus rien ? J'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas ? demanda Henry innocemment.  
- Et si t'allait chercher le jeu ? lui proposa Snow, sortant de sa torpeur et du coup brisant l'ambiance gênante.

Son attention focalisée sur autre chose, il partit en courant chercher le jeu en question pendant qu'en bas, aucun ne trouvait quelque chose à dire…

- Je suis contente de pas avoir eu à t'expliquer quand tu étais jeune avoua Snow, toujours sous le choc.  
- Comme ça, on est deux confirma Emma en secouant la tête…  
- Je vais tuer Hook marmonna Charming en serrant les poings…

D'en haut, Henry cria une dernière question…

- Maman ? C'est quoi un sextoy ? hurla-il de l'étage tout en cherchant le jeu.

La blonde se tourna vers son père après ça et l'informa qu'elle viendrait avec lui pour tuer le fameux capitaine…

END.


	9. Un anniversaire inoubliable (Part 1)

Voilà enfin l'OS N°7 ! Ce n'est que la première partie mais la deuxième ne devrait pas tarder !

J'ai mis du temps à trouver l'inspiration pour reprendre l'écriture mais maintenant qu'elle est à nouveau là, j'ai l'intention de la garder et d'écrire pour une moment !

Donnez moi vos avis ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**OS N°7 : Un anniversaire inoubliable**

L'anniversaire de Snow arrivait à grands pas et Emma n'avait pas encore mis la main sur le cadeau parfait. Elles avaient ratés vingt-huit ans de cadeaux d'anniversaires ce qui faisait de celui-ci un anniversaire très spécial. Pourtant son père l'avait mise en garde. Snow était loin d'aimer ce jour. Le jour où sa mère l'avait quittée alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant. Son anniversaire pour elle était loin d'être joyeux. Or Emma comptait bien changer ce fait. Non de lui faire oublier sa mère, mais lui rappeler que sa famille, que eux tous étaient là pour elle et qu'ils l'aimaient. Henry savait déjà quoi offrir à sa grand-mère et aidait de son mieux Emma à trouver ce qu'elle pourrait offrir à sa mère mais en vain. Blasée et au bord du désespoir, la blonde se rendit chez August, enfin dans sa chambre d'hôtel et s'étala sur le lit en soupirant. Ce dernier lui remonta le moral de son mieux et lui suggéra quelque chose qui lui donna une autre idée. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour réussir, c'était un peu d'aide. August ne comprit rien lorsqu'elle repartit en coup de vent en criant qu'elle le tiendrait au courant. Emma révéla à son père son idée, David émit quelques réserves à ce qu'elle se lance dans son plan mais finit par céder quand il constata l'envie évidente de sa fille d'offrir ce cadeau à Snow.

Quelques jours plus tard, le jour J se levait doucement sur Storybrooke…

Snow se leva, le visage sombre et triste. Les cœurs de la blonde et de son adjoint se pincèrent à la voir tant abattue. La brune fut étonnée de leur manque de réaction mais ne souffla mot quand ils partirent tout les deux au boulot. Quelque temps plus tard, des coups frappés à la porte la sortirent de ses pensées. Un livreur avait une boite pour elle. Il la lui remit puis s'en alla. La jeune femme posa la boite sur la table puis décida de l'ouvrir tout de même maintenant. Quelle ne fut pas son étonnement de voir la tiare que sa mère lui avait transmise des années auparavant toujours aussi brillante. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle s'habilla pour sortir et prit la tiare avec elle. Elle quitta l'appartement à son tour en fermant derrière elle.

Elle trouva Johanna exactement où elle pensait la trouver. Les émotions furent dures à contenir pour les deux femmes quand elles évoquèrent la Reine Eva et sa bonté. Johanna proposa à Snow de discuter autour d'un café. La brune fronça les sourcils avant d'ouvrir la porte du Granny's Diner. Un linge blanc avait été ajouté derrière la vitre afin de ne rien voir. Suspicieuse, elle poussa la porte doucement. La vision qui s'offrait à elle la laissa interdite tandis que la foule criait tous « Joyeux Anniversaire ». Elle secoua la tête pour chasser la surprise et se tourna vers Johanna qui souriait.

- Vous le saviez ?

- Oui. C'est votre fille Emma qui m'a demandé par n'importe quel moyen de vous faire venir ici expliqua Johanna.

- Mais comment a-t-elle pu savoir….Charming !

Le concerné prit un visage désolé mais avec un sourire en coin. Tous leurs amis étaient là regroupés en paquet compact, les nains, Red, Jiminy, Nova, Hansel et Gretel qu'Emma avait aidé, Belle et bien sûr Henry, Charming…et Emma…Emma ? Emma ?! Où était Emma ?! David s'approcha de sa femme avec une lettre en main.

- Avant que tu m'en veuilles pour tout ceci, tu devrais savoir qu'Emma en est responsable et surtout, elle voulait redonner une signification à ce jour. Avant qu'elle t'offre ton cadeau, elle m'a demandé de te remettre cette lettre. Elle a dit que tu comprendrais en lisant.

Snow lut la lettre, les larmes perlant à ses yeux puis la referma délicatement. Elle chercha sa fille des yeux mais ne la trouvait encore pas.

- Charming qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

- Joyeux anniversaire Snow dit-il tandis que la foule d'amis se dispersait pour laisser apparaitre une tête blonde et des yeux verts familiers.

Devant elle se tenait Emma redevenue petite fille, habillée d'une robe rouge et blanche, ses cheveux blonds bouclés parfaitement coiffés et un sourire à faire pâlir les étoiles.

- Emma ? souffla Snow n'y croyant qu'à peine.

- Joyeux anniversaire maman fit la petite Emma avant de s'élancer vers sa mère qui s'agenouilla pour l'accueillir dans ses bras.


	10. Un anniversaire inoubliable (Part 2)

Finalement ce 7ème OS sera en trois parties ! Voilà la deuxième !

54 vues et 0 comm'...bon...c'est pas très glorieux tout ça...Va falloir vous bougez si vous voulez que je continue à poster ici, autrement...

* * *

Snow serrait Emma contre elle en prenant garde de ne pas l'étouffer. L'odeur de cette petite Emma lui rappelait l'odeur du bébé auquel elle avait donné vie. Elle n'arriva pas à contenir ses larmes et beaucoup de ses amis n'y parvinrent pas non plus. Charming regardait sa femme avec la version plus jeune d'Emma et son cœur se pinça en entendant l'innocence de l'enfance dans sa voix. Lorsqu'Emma se détacha des bras de sa mère, elle fronça les sourcils en voyant des larmes sur son visage.

- On n'a pas le droit d'être triste le jour de son anniversaire dit la petite blonde en essuyant du bout des doigts les larmes de sa mère.

- Je ne suis pas triste répondit l'adulte en chassant toutes larmes avec un sourire.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Parce que je suis contente.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai le meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire possible grâce à toi.

- C'est vrai ? s'étonna Emma, ravie d'une telle information.

- C'est vrai acquiesça Snow en lui remettant une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière l'oreille.

Granny apporta alors le gâteau à la joie d'Henry et d'Emma puis Snow souffla les bougies tandis qu'Emma lui criait de faire un vœu. Gâteau coupé, chacun discutait en mangeant sa part. Emma et Henry jouait dans un coin pendant que les adultes conversaient. Snow s'approcha de son mari discrètement alors qu'il parlait avec Leroy et Red.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- La magie. Elle est venue me voir en disant qu'elle avait trouvé le cadeau qu'elle voulait t'offrir. Je dois avouer que j'avais un peu peur de la laisser faire.

- Elle a utilisé sa propre magie ?

- Non. Elle a eu de l'aide. Regina l'a aidé confessa David en surveillant des yeux sa fille et son petit-fils.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle est fait ça pour moi souffla la brune qui esquissa un sourire au rire d'Emma.

- Elle ferait beaucoup pour toi Snow. Tout comme moi.

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit, tel père, telle fille plaisanta-t-elle.

- D'où tu crois, qu'elle tient ce charme évident ?

Snow éclata de rire à cette fausse prétention puis tendrement passa ses mains autour de son cou. Charming reconnut tout de suite l'air enjôleur dans ses yeux et joua le jeu.

- Que dirais-tu de continuer cette discussion quand Emma et Henry seront couchés ? lui proposa t-elle innocemment.

- Tu as lu dans mes pensées…

Elle eut un sourire avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent puis elle se laissa envahir par le bien-être qu'elle ressentait. Ils étaient toujours dans leur moment quand le rire d'enfant de leur fille tout près d'eux les sortit de leur bulle. David attrapa Emma qui se débattait en rigolant. Une vague de bonheur submergea Snow à la vue d'Emma dans les bras de son père. Elle devint soupçonneuse quand leur fille murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Charming.

- Oui, on peut lui dire confirma-t-il.

- Papa a dit que là où vous habitiez avant il y avait des bals, alors on a pensé que tu voudrais en avoir un pour ton anniversaire avoua Emma qui attendait la réaction de sa mère.

- Vous avez préparé un bal pour mon anniversaire ? fit la brune encore une fois de plus surprise.

- Ouii ! cria la blonde en s'agitant, excitée à l'idée du bal du soir.

- Je crois que je vais devoir me trouver une robe alors…

Emma secoua la tête en réponse négative et se pencha vers sa mère pour lui dire que les robes étaient déjà prêtes et qu'elles allaient être des princesses et que David et Henry seraient habillés en princes. Devant la joie d'Emma, Snow ne sut que répondre. Le dernier bal remontait avant la naissance de leur fille. Elle devait avouer que cela lui manquait.

- Je peux ravoir du gâteau ? demanda la fillette.

- Tu as déjà eu deux parts Em' objecta David.

- S'il te plait ? tenta t-elle avec des yeux de cocker triste.

- Laisse-là en avoir une troisième Charming céda la brune. Va demander gentiment à Red de te la donner.

David posa Emma au sol qui partit comme une fusée voir Red tandis que Snow rigolait.

- Et moi qui croyais que j'allais être le parent qui ne pourrait pas dire non…

- C'est mon anniversaire Charming, je ne peux pas lui dire non. Pas après ce cadeau.

- Tu te rends compte qu'à cet âge, c'est des vraies boules d'énergies inépuisables qui ne tiennent pas en place ?

- Ho je sais ! Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai été institutrice pendant vingt-huit ans et que j'ai côtoyé des enfants assez longtemps pour le savoir plutôt bien ?

Durant tout ce temps, Henry prenait des photos en douce avec l'intention de faire un album de famille. Granny remarqua et lui fit un clin d'œil complice. La fillette dévorait sa troisième part tandis que Johanna confiait à Snow qu'Eva aurait été comblée d'avoir une petite-fille telle qu'Emma. Après deux heures de pause « anniversaire », chacun dut reprendre sa tâche. Henry devait reprendre l'école, David allait devoir s'occuper de la ville tout seul aujourd'hui et les nains devaient vérifier les haricots. Snow et Emma allaient passées la fin de la matinée entre filles.

Les quelques heures qu'elles avaient pour elles passèrent trop rapidement au gout de Snow. Parler, jouer, rire, vivre et profiter de ce jour. Et lorsqu'Emma entendit la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir, elle se jeta littéralement sur son père qui n'eut que quelques secondes pour la réceptionner à temps. Henry déjeunait avec Regina ce midi, il voulait leur laisser de l'espace afin qu'ils profitent pleinement de l'immense cadeau que leur faisait Emma. Il embrassa sa femme, content d'être à nouveau avec sa famille puis s'enquit de ce que mère et fille avaient fait pendant la matinée.

- Maman a appris à me servir d'un arc ! lança fièrement la fillette. Et elle a dit que j'étais douée !

- C'est vrai ? Si maman le dit c'est que c'est forcément vrai alors.

- Emma chérie, pourquoi ne mettrais-tu pas la table ?

La petite famille déjeuna dans la bonne humeur, au rythme des rires de la petite blonde qui écoutait attentivement sa mère raconter une histoire de leur monde. Plus tard, pendant que les deux adultes faisaient la vaisselle, Emma jouait dans un coin tranquillement avec des jouets appartenant à Henry.

- Elle est extraordinaire David…Elle est pleine de vie et elle a cette flamme dans les yeux quand elle me regarde…C'est bouleversant confessa la brune en posant sur on regard sur sa fille. C'est comme si elle avait une confiance illimitée en moi…

- Tu es sa mère Snow, elle t'aime, elle te fait confiance. Elle sait que tu seras là pour elle.

- Je sais. Pourquoi tu ne prendras pas le reste de la journée pour la passer avec nous ? Je sais que c'est mon anniversaire mais tu as le droit d'en profiter aussi.

- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites…

- Je te veux avec nous, je veux passer ces moments d'elle comme ça avec toi.


	11. Un anniversaire inoubliable (Part 3)

EvilAngel : Voilà la suite ! :) ça fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes mes petits OS dont les idées me viennent je ne sais pas comment :D J'espère que tu aimeras cette troisième partie !

Aziza : Y'a pas de problèmes, j'espère que tu as bien profité de tes vacances en tout cas et que tu as eu du soleil ! C'est vrai que ça change, j'espère que tu aimeras alors le prochain qui est encore diffèrent ;)

Voilà la troisième et dernière partie de "Un anniversaire inoubliable" !

Le prochain s'appellera surement "Quand le futur rencontre le passé"...Histoire de vous donner de quoi patienter :D

Bonne lecture et je compte sur vos comm's !

* * *

Emma trépignait d'impatience à l'idée d'aller jouer dehors, de faire une balade avec ses deux parents. Snow lui conseilla d'enfiler une petite veste mais la fillette était tellement excitée qu'elle n'arrivait pas à l'enfiler correctement et ce fut donc David qui dut tenir la veste afin qu'elle passe ses bras dedans. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'immeuble, la petite blonde glissa sa main gauche dans la droite de sa mère et l'autre dans la gauche de son père. Ses mains semblaient petites dans les leurs mais c'était tellement juste, tellement réel. Au milieu de ses parents, elle leur offrit un sourire avant de demander s'ils pouvaient y aller. Ils marchèrent tranquillement au rythme des questions et remarques d'Emma.

- On peut faire le truc de la balançoire ?

- Bien sûr. T'es prête ? s'enquit sa mère alors que Charming et elle prenaient du rythme dans les mouvements de leurs bras.

- 1..2…3 ! s'écria ce dernier alors qu'ils firent décoller leur fille du sol tout en tenant ses mains.

- Encore ! Encore !

Ils arrivèrent au parc où Emma partit comme une flèche à la balançoire et en pressant sa mère de se dépêcher pour la pousser. Snow se retrouva tellement prise par sa fille qu'elle ne nota pas le flash d'un appareil photo non loin d'elle. La fillette les défia de l'attraper avant de partir en courant, sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Elle se cacha derrière des buissons et vit son père passer tout près en l'appelant. Elle rigola tout bas et attendit. Deux bras l'encerclèrent d'un coup…

- Je t'ai eu ! déclara Snow alors qu'Emma se débattait gentiment.

- Tu m'as trouvé maman ! T'as gagné !

- En récompense, je veux un gros câlin de la plus jolie des princesses.

Emma entoura le cou de sa mère de ses bras puis l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se blottir contre elle. Snow savoura la chaleur de ce petit corps contre le sien, les yeux fermés. Son cœur crut défaillir lorsqu'elle lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille.

- Je t'aime maman…

- Je t'aime aussi ma chérie…tellement…

L'instant tendresse dura encore quelques minutes avant que l'adulte fasse remarquer qu'il faudrait mieux trouver Charming avant qu'il ne commence à s'inquiéter. Snow voulut se relever mais la petite blonde était fermement accrochée à elle.

- Tu veux que maman te porte ?

Elle sentit Emma acquiescer contre elle et d'un mouvement, les releva toutes les deux en repositionnant Emma contre sa hanche. La brune dégagea une mèche qui barrait le visage de sa fille et la remit derrière son oreille. Elle l'embrassa sur le front en murmurant « Merci ». Elles revinrent vers le parc où un David un peu inquiet tournait en rond. Il fut nettement soulagé en les voyants arrivés avec un air heureux et Emma dans les bras de sa mère.

Il y eut tellement de sourire, de rires, de bonheur que le couple n'arrivait pas à se dire que ça ne durerait que pour aujourd'hui. L'appareil photo servit de nombreuses fois. Cette petite Emma était très câline et très joueuse et cela méritait bien quelques photos. Snow aimait bien celle où Charming et Emma tiraient la langue à la caméra ou encore celle où Emma lui cachait les yeux. Malgré l'excitation de la journée, la fillette avait encore beaucoup d'énergie à dépenser lorsqu'ils regagnèrent l'appartement vers 18 heures. Il fallait se préparer pour le bal en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Snow. Une fois rentrés, la brune fit couler un bain et ajouta une bonne dose de mousse pour sa fille qui refusait de prendre un bain s'il n'y avait pas de mousse. Entrée dans le bain après s'être déshabillée sans l'aide sa mère, Emma profita de l'absence de celle-ci pour jouer un peu. Snow revint au moment où elle soufflait sur la mousse dans sa main.

- Besoin de moi pour te laver Em' ?

- Je suis grande, je peux me laver toute seule déclama fièrement la blonde.

- Très bien, je te laisse tout ça là et si tu as besoin d'aide, tu m'appelles d'accord ?

- D'accord.

Snow quitta la salle de bain en laissant la porte entrouverte. Charming regardait les photos sur l'appareil lorsque sa femme s'assit à coté de lui.

- Tu ne restes pas avec elle ? s'étonna –t-il.

- Tu aurais voir son expression quand elle a dit qu'elle était assez grande pour le faire toute seule rigola –t-elle. Mais je garde un œil sur elle quand même.

La brune alla jeter des coups à la porte de la salle de bain fréquemment et constatait que sa fille ne faisait rien de stupide. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle fut interpellée par cette dernière.

- Maman ! cria la fillette. J'arrive pas à me laver les cheveux !

- J'arrive Em' ! Le devoir m'appelle…

Snow fila à la salle de bain, remonta ses manches et s'empara du pommeau avant de régler la température comme il fallait.

- Tête en arrière ordonna-t-elle.

Pour ne pas qu'Emma ne reçoive trop d'eau dans le visage, elle posait sa main à la hauteur de son front quand elle lui mouillait la racine des cheveux. Cheveux mouillés, elle s'empara du shampooing et en appliqua dans les cheveux blonds puis commença à masser jusqu'à faire mousser.

- J'ai de la mousse dans les yeux ! se plaignit Emma.

- Si tu restais tranquille cinq minutes, tu n'en aurais pas répliqua sa mère.

Cheveux lavés, il fallait maintenant rincer. Tête en arrière, Emma sentait sa mère faire partir la mousse avec le jet d'eau. Bain terminé, Snow tint une serviette ouverte tandis qu'Emma sortait de l'eau. Elle l'enveloppa dedans rapidement puis prit une autre serviette plus petite pour essorer ses cheveux.

Il fallut plus de deux heures à la petite famille pour que tout le monde soit prêt. Emma portait une robe bleue pailletées et la faisait virevoltait joyeusement dans l'appartement. Elle préférait avoir les cheveux détachés pour que ça fasse mieux quand elle tournait avec la robe. David retrouvait avec plaisir, les costumes auxquels il avait pris gout après s'être fait passé pour son frère tandis que Snow savourait la beauté de la robe et la sensation longtemps perdue d'en portée une. Le père et la fille étaient habillés en bleu tandis que la robe de la jeune femme avait une teinte beige/crème mais qui tirait un peu sur le blanc. Avant de se rendre au bal, évidemment, le couple voulut prendre encore des photos afin d'avoir des souvenirs.

La soirée se déroula dans la joie. Chacun prit plaisir à danser, discuter, être ensemble. Même Regina semblait s'amuser alors qu'elle apprenait à Henry les règles de leurs danses. Snow ne passa pas à coté de l'occasion de faire danser Emma qui avait l'air d'aimer tourner sa robe dans tout les sens. Tous lui avait souhaité un joyeux anniversaire alors qu'elle soufflait une fois de plus les bougies.

- Alors cette journée ? s'enquit Red tout sourire.

- Parfaite murmura la brune tout en regardant David faire tournoyer leur fille qui riait aux éclats sur la musique.

FIN.


	12. Quand le futur rencontre le passé(Part1)

Merci aux gentilles personnes qui me font savoir que je n'écris pas dans le vent ! Je vous aime 3

Voilà le huitième OS, première partie ! J'espère que le thème vous plaira !

* * *

**OS n°8 : Quand le futur rencontre le passé**

Emma ne put décrire la joie qu'elle eut de retrouver son lit après une telle journée. C'est avec un profond soupir de contentement qu'elle posa sa tête sur son oreiller et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux plus tard, elle se trouvait apparemment à la lisière d'une forêt. Elle jura puis observa l'environnement dans lequel elle se trouvait. Rien. Juste la forêt. Elle était quasiment sûre qu'elle se trouvait dans l'autre monde, la Forêt Enchantée. Elle cria les noms de ses parents, en vain. Blasée, elle poussa un soupir. Ça ne s'arrêterait donc jamais ?! Qu'allait-elle faire ? Où étaient les autres ? Décidée à en avoir le cœur net, elle avança droit devant elle en espérant trouver quelqu'un, quelque chose, quoi que ce soit.

Après ce qui lui semblait une éternité, elle déboucha sur une grande prairie exposée en plein soleil où se trouvait une maison apparemment inhabitée. Avec une flamme d'espoir, elle accéléra le pas. Arrivée devant la porte d'entrée, elle frappa à la porte, une fois puis deux. Aucune réponse. Elle expira un bon coup. Toute cette histoire commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs.

- Vous avez l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide dit une voix derrière elle, ce qui la fit sursauter.

Emma fit volte-face et se retrouva en face d'une femme plus âgée qu'elle avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer pardonnez-moi s'excusa l'inconnue. Vous avez l'air perdue…

- Je le suis. Je ne sais même pas où je me trouve avoua la blonde avec un rire sans joie. Je suis presque sûre d'être dans la Forêt Enchantée…

- Vous l'êtes confirma l'autre femme. Pourquoi ne rentreriez-pas vous désaltérer un instant ?

- Je…je ne veux pas vous déranger objecta tout de suite la jeune femme.

- Voyons, je suis seule ici. Une charmante visite telle que la vôtre n'est pas un dérangement.

Emma secoua presque imperceptiblement la tête pour souligner son accord. La femme poussa la porte et invita Emma à la suivre et à s'installer. Pendant que son hôte sortait de quoi se rafraichir, la jeune shérif l'observa. Il y avait quelque chose chez cette femme qui lui paraissait…familier…

- Ma question va paraitre déplacée…Mais est-ce que je vous connais ? Vous me rappelez quelqu'un…

- Vraiment ? Qui donc ?

- Mon père. C'est stupide. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça fit Emma en chassant sa réponse d'un geste de la main. J'ai juste cette impression…

- Que répondez-vous si je vous dis que vous avez raison ? s'enquit l'autre femme avec un air mystérieux suscitant l'attention d'Emma.

- Que vous êtes probablement entrain de me mentir. Tout ce que je sais c'est que la mère de mon père est morte avant que mes parents se marient. Je ne l'ai pas connue. Vous avez l'air plutôt en vie pour moi alors…

- C'est une façon de voir les choses concéda la maitresse de maison. Pourquoi ne pas faire confiance à votre instinct ? Que vous dit-il ?

- Que je vais me réveiller répliqua la blonde sarcastique.

Devant l'insistance du regard en face d'elle, Emma devait avouer intérieurement que son intuition la poussait à croire cette théorie folle. Elle opta pour la prudence et décida d'en savoir plus.

- Dites-moi le nom de votre fils et je vous dirai si vous avez raison.

- James…

- Vous avez tort. Mon père s'appelle D… allait dire la blonde lorsque son interlocutrice la coupa.

- David. James et lui sont frères jumeaux.

- Ça ne prouve rien pointa la jeune femme, de plus en plus méfiante.

- Quelqu'un qui l'aime profondément l'appelle par un surnom. La femme qu'il aime l'appelle Charming.

Emma ne sut quoi dire. Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête pour qu'elle arrive à formuler une phrase cohérente. Pourtant si tout était vrai, ça voudrait dire que…

- Je suis ta grand-mère Emma, la mère de ton père dévoila Ruth avec un sourire compatissant.

- C'est complètement cinglé. Vous vous en rendez compte de ce que vous êtes entrain de me dire ?! s'exclama Emma en se levant brutalement. Vous êtes sensée être…

- Morte ? continua Ruth. Je le suis.

- Je ne sais pas quelle plaisanterie malsaine vous croyez avoir réussi, mais j'en ai assez. Je dois rentrer chez moi. Je dois retrouver mes parents et mon fils.

Emma sans un mot de plus, sortit de la maison en courant. Ce fut la voix de sa grand-mère qui l'arrêta en pleine course.

- Je comprends que tu n'ais aucune confiance en moi, mais je sais que tu lui fais confiance.

- A qui ?

- Ton père. Pourquoi ne pas lui poser toi-même la question ? proposa Ruth en tournant la tête vers la personne qui arrivait derrière Emma.

Et en effet, c'était bien David qui venait vers elles en courant, habillé comme à Storybrooke, lui aussi avait l'air un peu perdu sur la raison de sa présence.

- Papa ?! souffla la blonde abasourdie alors qu'il n'était plus très loin d'elle.

- Emma ! s'écria Charming essoufflé en s'arrêtant devant sa fille.

Cette dernière tellement atterrée par un tel fait, combla les centimètres qui la séparaient de lui et l'étreignit de toutes ses forces, pour se convaincre, pour se rassurer. Charming referma ses bras sur sa fille, confus.

- Emma…Est-ce que ça va ? Tu trembles discerna David en la serrant plus fort contre lui.

- Je croyais m'être endormie chez nous, et je me suis réveillée ici. J'ai besoin de savoir si t'es réel d'accord ? Parce que je pense que je deviens folle…Je veux rentrer à la maison avec maman et Henry…gémit-elle en retenant de justesse les larmes de panique qui menaçaient de couler.

Voyant qu'elle avait peur, il tâcha de la rassurer de son mieux. Lorsqu'elle se recula, il déposa un baiser sur son front en murmurant « Tu n'as rien à craindre de personne princesse, tout va bien. » Et d'une certaine manière, elle crut ses mots et les tremblements cessèrent. Son père lui offrit un sourire encourageant en essuyant du pouce la larme qui roulait sur sa joue.

- Tout va bien. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. J'ai paniqué aussi quand je me suis retrouvé ici. Mais j'ai compris. C'est un rêve. On partage le même rêve expliqua-t-il tandis qu'Emma essayait d'enregistrer les informations.

- Tout ça c'est juste un rêve ?

- Un peu plus que ça en vérité intervint Ruth en s'approchant du père et de la fille. Tu as du souhaité assez fort connaitre qui j'étais pour que ta magie déclenche cet état de semi-rêve-souvenir. Je suis désolée, si tout cela t'a effrayé Emma.

- Pas grave…enfin je crois…


	13. Quand le futur rencontre le passé(Part2)

Je dois avouer que sur cette deuxième et finale partie, je ne suis pas du tout convaincue sur ce que j'ai écris...  
Quand il s'agit d'Emma et Charming, j'suis une vraie éponge, c'est comme ma drogue :D Je craque grave quand je lis des fics sur eux deux et j'adore en écrire !

En tout cas merci tout plein à vous deux de continuer de lire tout ça ;)

EvilAngel : Pour l'OS Emma/Henry, y'a pas de prob, mais pour l'instant j'ai pas d'idées, peut-être en as-tu une ? :)

* * *

Charming lâcha sa fille pour enlacer sa mère tandis qu'Emma observait les alentours. Alors elle se trouvait dans un souvenir. Et pas n'importe lequel. C'était donc ici que son père avait grandi pendant que son frère jumeau lui grandissait dans un château. Tellement prise par ses réflexions, elle n'entendit qu'à peine la conversation qu'avaient son père et sa grand-mère.

- Je suis tellement heureuse que tu ais eu un bébé avec Snow. Elle est magnifique David. Elle a les yeux de sa mère.  
- Elle ressemble plus à Snow qu'elle ne veut l'admettre.  
- Quelque chose me dit qu'elle a hérité de votre entêtement à tout les deux rigola Ruth.  
- Ne lui dis pas c'est peut-être mieux murmura David en secouant la tête.

Charming et sa mère continuait de fixer Emma qui n'arrivait pas trop à digérer la situation. Soudain elle se tourna vers eux.

- Pourquoi on est là ? Je veux dire, pourquoi pas à Storybrooke ? Ou ailleurs ? Pourquoi ici ?  
- Un souvenir ne peut exister qu'à l'endroit où il est écrit. On peut te faire visiter si tu ne te sens pas à l'aise ici proposa sa grand-mère.  
- Qu'est ce tu en dis ?  
- Une promenade dans un souvenir ? Pourquoi pas ? répondit Emma en haussant les épaules.

La jeune femme ne sut combien de temps ils marchèrent mais elle apprit beaucoup de choses de sa grand-mère sur son père et eut vent de sa rencontre avec Snow. C'était un rêve agréable. Finalement, elle était contente de savoir d'où elle venait et de connaitre un bout de son passé jusque là inconnu. Lorsque le soleil commença à se coucher, ils surent que le moment était venu de se dire adieu pour de bon cette fois. Le père comme la fille eurent du mal à garder leurs émotions sous contrôle lorsque Ruth les étreignit en leur disant de prendre soin l'un de l'autre et de veiller sur Snow et Henry. Puis tout devint peu à peu sombre….

Emma se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration courte. Ils n'allaient jamais la croire. Elle venait de faire un sacré rêve. Elle posa sa main à la base de son cou et hallucina quand le collier que sa grand-mère lui avait passé autour du cou dans le rêve s'y trouvait encore. « Il était à ma mère, il est normal qu'il revienne à ma petite-fille. Maintenant il est à toi Emma. » Nom de Dieu pensa-t-elle. Son père ! Il fallait qu'elle sache si pour lui aussi c'était vraiment arrivé. Elle ne prit pas le temps de s'habiller et descendit encore en pyjama à toute vitesse. Snow leva un sourcil interrogateur à son arrivée en vitesse. Emma lui offrit un sourire avec un bonjour puis s'installa en face de David à la table. Et sous l'œil inquisiteur de sa mère, se pencha vers lui pour en avoir le cœur net.

- Dis-moi que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir vécu ce rêve…Tout était vrai n'est ce pas ?  
- Vrai je ne sais pas mais probablement assez puissant pour qu'on y soit tout les deux et que le collier soit toujours autour de ton cou. Ta magie doit vraiment être puissante pour arriver à accomplir ce genre de chose.  
- True Love est la magie la plus puissante et vu que je suis née d'un amour comme celui-ci, on peut en déduire que oui. Bordel, c'est flippant avoua Emma en pâlissant considérablement.  
- Qui sait ce que tu peux faire….  
- Merci papa de me rassurer lança t-elle sarcastique.  
- Si tu utilises la magie pour aider, pour le bien, il n'y a pas de raison que tu en ais peur Emma fit Charming avec un sourire apaisant en posant sa main sur celle de sa fille.

Snow derrière le comptoir regardait l'échange sans rien comprendre mais finalement laissa apparaitre un sourire en coin. Ces deux là devenaient de plus en plus proches, qui était-elle pour ne pas s'en réjouir ?

FIN.


	14. Une douloureuse rupture (Part 1)

Voilà le neuvième OS première partie...J'ai un peu brisé le cœur de notre chère blonde... Et avant toute question, je suis une Wooden Swan :D

Contente que vous ayez apprécie cet huitième OS :) Voilà le neuvième première partie.

J'ai pas encore d'idée sur l'OS Emma/Henry, peut-être après celui ci ;)

* * *

** OS N°9 : DOULOUREUSE RUPTURE**

La jeune shérif sirotait son septième verre de whisky, plongée dans sa tristesse. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, après tout ça, ils en étaient arrivés là. Au point de non-retour. La rupture pure et simple. Mensonge, trahison. Et tout cela faisait mal. Emma retint le sanglot qui étouffait sa gorge de sortir et finit ce qu'il restait de son verre d'une traite avant d'en demander un autre. Elle ne voulait plus le croiser, ni même entendre son nom. Et pourtant, il lui avait couru après, tentant de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle croyait. De tous, elle pensait qu'il était diffèrent, une fois de plus trompée, une fois de plus trahie, une fois de plus le cœur brisé. Leroy regardait la fille de ses amis ingurgiter verre sur verre depuis un moment, et de moins en moins sobre au fur et à mesure. Avec un soupir, il prit place à coté d'elle alors qu'elle buvait son dixième verre.

- L'alcool n'est pas une solution à ton problème princesse…  
- Ça l'est pour moi marmonna en retour Emma. Je veux oublier okay ?! Juste…foutez-moi la paix !  
- T'es loin d'avoir besoin de rester seule. Je refuse de te laisser dans un état pareil.  
- Super ! fit-elle ironique. En plus d'avoir rompu, faut que je me tape un nain….génial…  
- August ? demanda Leroy sans prendre offense des mots de la blonde.  
- J'ai pas envie d'en parler. Je veux continuer de boire….parce que c'est ce que je fais de mieux….boire…  
- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi surtout pointa le nain, un peu inquiet.  
- Je suis majeure. J'ai vingt-huit merde. Je peux boire si j'ai envie.

Leroy poussa un soupir. Avec un caractère bien trempé comme celui-ci de ses parents, c'était sûr qu'il ne la ferait pas rentrer chez elle ou changer d'avis. La nuit allait être longue. Il commanda une boisson sans alcool. Fallait bien qu'un des deux puisse ramener la jeune femme chez elle. Le nombre de verres qu'Emma but ne put se compter. Vers deux heures, elle ne tenait pratiquement plus debout, sentait l'alcool à plein nez et apparemment, sa tête tournait.

Snow fut réveillée par des coups frappés à la porte. Endormie, elle pensa simplement que c'était sa fille qui avait oublié ses clés. Elle fut complètement réveillée en voyant Emma dans un état pareil.

- Emma ?! Leroy ?! Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit la brune en ouvrant la porte pour laisser passer son ami qui soutenait sa fille de son mieux.  
- August, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé répondit Leroy. J'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de verres après 12.  
- On va la mettre sur le canapé.  
Snow aida le nain à mettre la blonde allongée sur le canapé. Elle était dans un sale état et sentait l'alcool à trois mètres.  
- Ho Emma… dans quel état tu t'es mise ? soupira sa mère. Merci de l'avoir ramenée.  
- Tu me remercieras quand elle ira mieux…Prends soin d'elle, elle va en avoir besoin fit le nain avant de dire au revoir et de s'en aller.

Snow alla à la salle de bain et mouilla une petite serviette d'eau froide. Elle revint vers Emma et lui tamponna le visage avec la serviette. Emma arriva à ouvrir les yeux un peu et reconnut sa mère.

- Maman ? Où je suis ? Ho….je me sens pas bien…  
- Leroy t'a ramenée. Avec le nombre de verre que tu as bu, ça ne m'étonne pas fit Snow en continuer de refroidir le visage de sa fille.  
- Je…je crois que je vais vomir…

Snow eut tout juste le temps d'attraper une bassine à la salle de bain avant qu'Emma régurgite l'alcool qu'elle avait avalé. Elle lui tint les cheveux tandis que la blonde vidait son estomac du liquide. Le bruit réveilla David qui fronça les sourcils à l'absence de sa femme. Il sortit du lit et enfila vite-fait un tee-shirt avant de passer le rideau. Le sommeil le quitta presque automatiquement lorsqu'il vit sa femme tenir les cheveux de leur fille et celle-ci entrain de vomir.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
- Je le déteste arriva à dire Emma avant de replonger le nez dans la bassine une nouvelle fois.  
- Je te le dirai plus tard murmura Snow à son mari. Ça va mieux Em' ?  
- Non répondit-elle avant de vomir à nouveau.  
- Je peux faire quelque chose ? demanda David un peu dépassé à cette heure là.  
- Tiens-lui les cheveux. Je vais remouiller la serviette.

David prit la place de sa femme et tint les boucles blondes de sa fille au cas où. Emma tenta un regard vers lui, et discerna l'inquiétude et le reproche dans ses yeux bleus.

- Pas besoin de m'engueuler okay…souffla-t-elle en refermant les yeux.  
- Je n'allais pas le faire Emma. Je suis juste inquiet de te voir autant…  
- Bourrée ? plaisanta-t-elle.  
- Oui. Mais tu vas t'en remettre ajouta-il avec un sourire réconfortant.  
- Je…J'en sais rien…

Snow revint à ce moment et recommença à tamponner le visage d'Emma. Celle-ci avait l'air de s'endormir peu à peu.

- On devrait lui retirer sa veste et ses bottes suggéra Snow.

Veste et bottes enlevées, David déposa une fine couverture sur elle avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Snow fit pareil avant d'aller nettoyer la bassine. David la rejoignit avec la ferme intention d'avoir des explications.

- Elle est tombée sur August avec une autre femme c'est tout ce que je sais.  
- Je vais le tuer Snow. Je jure. Je l'avais prévenu sur ce qui arriverait s'il la faisait souffrir.  
- Je crois que je viendrais avec toi. Mais j'aimerai avoir l'explication d'August avant de tirer une conclusion.  
- Tu crois qu'on peut la laisser comme ça ? s'enquit-il en posant son regard sur leur fille.  
- Oui. Elle va dormir pour un moment. L'alcool va partir de son système mais elle aura surement une sacré gueule de bois en se réveillant.

Le couple se recoucha mais eut du mal de fermer l'œil après avoir vu leur fille dans un tell état.


	15. Une douloureuse rupture (Part 2)

Alors Wooden Swan c'est le nom du ship (couple) Emma/August :) Moi je suis Wooden Swan et Snowing (Snow/Charming) ;)

Merci à ceux qui me laisse des gentils comms 3

* * *

Lorsqu'Emma ouvrit les yeux, il faisait jour. La première chose qu'elle sentit fut l'horrible mal de tête qui la força à poser une main sur son front en grognant. Puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit et tenta de s'asseoir.

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda une voix qui se rapprochait.

Emma leva les yeux et vit sa mère qui lui tendait des cachets et un verre d'eau. Elle les prit et les avala avec l'eau.

- Là…je ne sais même pas si je sens autre chose que ce mal de crâne fit Emma la voix rauque. Quelle heure…

- Quatorze heures. On t'a laissé dormir pour que tu puisses évacuer l'alcool. Tu nous as fait peur Emma la rabroua Snow en s'asseyant à cote d'elle.

- Je sais…Je suis désolée…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça…Pourquoi tu ne mangerais pas quelque chose ? suggéra la brune en prenant la main de sa fille dans la sienne.

- Il reste du fondant au chocolat que tu as fais hier ? voulut savoir Emma avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Allez viens dit Snow en se levant, entrainant sa fille en même temps. Je nous coupe deux parts avec de la crème anglaise.

Mère et fille dégustèrent en silence le gâteau au comptoir. Manger aida la jeune sheriff à se remettre de son trop plein d'alcool. C'était tellement bon, qu'elle en mangea une deuxième part. Afin de se réveiller entièrement, elle partit prendre une douche. Elle se délassa sous le jet d'eau en évitant de penser. Snow essuyait les assiettes lorsque David rentra.

- Comment elle va ? s'enquit-il en accrochant sa veste.

- Ça a l'air d'aller mais elle n'a pas vraiment dit quelque chose. On ne peut pas la pousser à se confier si elle ne veut pas.

- C'est sûr. Mais je tiens quand même à avoir cette conversation avec August.

- Je suppose que je n'arriverai pas à t'en dissuader ?

- Tu peux toujours essayer murmura Charming en l'enlaçant avec un sourire enjôleur.

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent d'abord puis se touchèrent d'abord tendrement puis avec plus d'ardeur. Ce fut collé l'un à l'autre que leur fille les trouva en pénétrant dans la pièce. Snow pressée contre l'évier et David tout contre elle. La situation devint vraiment gênante lorsque sa mère laissé échapper un gémissement. Emma baissa la tête mi amusée-mi exaspérée. Pour leur signaler sa présence, elle se racla la gorge. Et cela eut l'effet escompté puisqu'ils se détachèrent aussitôt, un peu embarrassés.

- Emma ! s'exclama Snow en s'éloignant de l'évier. Ça va mieux ? La douche a aidée ?

La blonde mit quelques secondes à retrouver la parole après ça.

- La douche oui…mais ce que je viens de voir…définitivement pas…souffla-t-elle alors que son père se passait une main derrière la nuque avec un air désolé. Pitié, ne faites pas ça quand je suis là. Ou quand Henry est là. C'est traumatisant ! Même si j'ai vingt-huit ans, ça reste traumatisant…

- Désolée s'excusa sa mère.

- Je crois que je vais aller me recoucher…dans mon lit… les informa-t-elle un pied sur la première marche. Et si vous voulez continuer…faites ça en silence pitié ajouta-t-elle avant de monter.

Devant les visages de ses parents qui ne savaient plus où se mettre après ça, elle rigola doucement. Le sommeil n'attendit pas puisqu'à peine dix minutes plus tard, elle avait plongée dans les bras de Morphée.

Dehors en ville, sur un banc, Henry attendait patiemment que la personne à qui il devait parler arrive. Son sac à coté de lui, il mordit dans son beignet tandis que la dite personne s'installait non loin de lui.

- Bonjour Henry le salua l'homme.

- Bonjour August répondit le garçon. Je suis venu parler de ma mère. Elle ne va pas bien du tout. Hier, Leroy l'a ramenée. Elle avait trop bu. A cause de toi ajouta-t-il en osant un regard vers son interlocuteur.

- Je sais soupira August affligé. Elle ne m'a pas laissé le temps de m'expliquer. Et la vérité est loin de ce qu'elle croit.

- C'est-à-dire ? Si tu m'expliques, je pourrais peut-être t'aider à lui parler…

- Très bien…

August expliqua donc tout au fils de la blonde qui comprit tout de suite et accepta avec excitation de jouer les entremetteurs. Quand il rentra à l'appartement, il n'y avait que son grand-père. Il demanda où étaient sa mère et sa grand-mère et Charming lui indiqua que Snow était partie rejoindre Ruby tandis qu'Emma dormait en haut. Devant le faux air innocent de son petit-fils, David crut bon de le questionner.

- Quelque me dit que tu as une idée derrière la tête kid…

- Je ne peux pas en parler. Et oui, c'est à propos d'August.

- Ta mère ne voudrait surement que tu t'en mêles Henry. C'est une histoire entre elle et lui.

- Emma est ta fille, je suis certain que tu voudrais savoir pourquoi pointa la jeune garçon, malin.

- Même si je voudrais savoir, ça ne me regarde pas souligna David alors qu'Henry s'asseyait au comptoir.

- Donc tu n'as pas envie d'aller voir August et de lui demander des explications en lui disant que tu l'avais prévenu de ce qui arriverait s'il lui faisait du mal ?

Lorsque son grand-père ne sut quoi répondre, Henry eut un sourire vainqueur. Il le savait. Emma malgré ses vingt-huit restait sa petite-fille, et il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle. Soudain, ils entendirent un grand vacarme provenir de l'étage. Déconcerté, David prit le chemin des escaliers en ordonnant à Henry de rester là. En haut, il toqua à la porte en appelant le nom de sa fille. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, pas de réponses. L'inquiétude commença à grandir.

- Emma, j'entre prévint-il avant de pousser la porte.

Le foutoir qu'il vit en entrant le laissa planté sur place. Il secoua la tête pour chasser la surprise et se concentra sur sa fille qui sanglotait allongée sur le coté gauche sur le lit. Il évita la plante renversée au sol puis vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

- Emma…murmura t-il en passant sa main dans son dos en un geste apaisant.

- Peu importe ce que je fais…je finis toujours par souffrir…je suis fatiguée de tout ça arriva-t-elle à dire entre ses sanglots. Peut-être que l'happy ending pour Emma Swan n'existe pas…

- Viens là fit Charming en l'attirant à lui.

Emma vint se blottir un peu hésitante mais se sentit mieux lorsqu'il referma son bras sur elle. Tendrement, il dégagea une mèche de cheveux blonds et la remit derrière son oreille.

- Tu auras ta propre happy ending Emma, peu importe la façon dont ça se présentera. Je ferai tout pour tu aies la tienne tu le sais ça…

- Je sais…souffla-t-elle en reniflant avant d'essuyer ses larmes.

- Je ne peux pas te dire quand, ni comment mais un jour, tu auras ton Prince Charming à toi. Et moi…eh bien…je te regarderai être heureuse en pensant que je ne suis plus le tien ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Tu le seras toujours répondit Emma avec un sourire emplis d'émotions en levant la tête vers lui. Pour moi tu es Prince Daddy Charming et personne ne peut te prendre ce titre. Il est à toi.

- Ho baby girl murmura David touché par les mots de sa fille avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe. Aucun prétendant ne pourra t'aimer autant que moi…

- Je sais…Merci d'être là….

- Toujours. Je dois t'avouer que je ne sais pas trop comment gérer la relation qu'on a…

- Je trouve qu'on s'en sort plutôt bien…fit remarquer Emma en essuyant les dernières larmes.

- Bon, que dis-tu de chocolat chaud avec de la cannelle ?

- Je veux bien.

- Le remède pour tout dit David en se levant avant de tendre une main à Emma.

A la cuisine, les trois burent leurs chocolats chaud tranquillement puis Henry proposa qu'ils aillent se balader pour prendre l'air. Ils rejoignirent Snow et Ruby au Granny's Diner et décidèrent de rester diner là-bas. Emma eut l'occasion de parler avec Anton et de savoir si la vie ici lui plaisait.

Le lendemain lorsqu'Emma arriva au poste, August l'attendait avec des beignets et du chocolat chaud de chez Granny. Elle soupira un bon coup tandis qu'elle avançait vers lui.

- August. Qu'est ce que tu veux ? lança-t-elle presque froidement.

- Parler. Je veux t'expliquer Emma. C'est loin d'être ce que tu crois. Cinq minutes c'est tout ce que je demande fit August presque suppliant.

- Très bien.

Ils rentrèrent en silence et August déposa sa cargaison sur le bureau le plus proche avant d'enlever sa veste.

- Parle.

- Cette femme que tu as vu…était là pour travailler raconta-il alors qu'Emma soulevait un sourcil interrogateur. C'est mieux si je te montre.

Il remonta sa manche droite jusqu'au coude et Emma put y lire quelque chose en noir. « Emma, my savior, my life, my love ». La surprise sur le visage de la jeune femme était loin d'être feinte.

- Je voulais que ça reste secret pour te faire la surprise…c'est pour ça qu'elle est venue dans ma chambre. Si j'avais été là voir, tout le monde l'aurait su.

- Tu as fait ça….pour moi ? réalisa la blonde dont les yeux s'emplissaient de larmes.

- Je t'aime Em' , je ne pourrais jamais te trahir de cette façon. Jamais. Je t'aime trop pour ça.

Elle regardait encore et encore les mots tatoués sur le bras de l'homme qui l'aimait et se sentit soulagée. Il l'aimait et ne l'avait pas trahi.

- Je t'aime aussi parvint-elle à dire la gorge serrée par l'émotion avant de se rapprocher de lui et de retrouver le doux contact de ses lèvres.

Snow insista pour aller avec son mari vérifier si leur fille tenait le coup après sa rupture. Ils tombèrent des nues en trouvant leur fille et le fils de Gepetto pris l'un par l'autre sur un des bureaux, à moitié déshabillés. Ils distinguèrent la voix de l'homme qui prononça un « Je t'aime princesse » dans l'oreille de sa partenaire.

- On part tout de suite souffla Snow à son mari qui n'en revenait toujours pas non plus. Au moins, ils sont réconciliés.

- Je me demande pourquoi questionna Charming une fois dehors.

Ils croisèrent Henry avec Grâce et il leur demanda si sa mère et August étaient à nouveau un couple. Il expliqua alors à ses grands-parents toute l'histoire. Snow fut touchée du geste qu'il avait fait pour sa fille. Le soir, Emma réussit à le convaincre de rester diner avec eux même s'il sentait que Charming allait encore une fois de plus le mettre en garde…

FIN.


	16. Un charmant imprévu (Part1)

Faut croire que j'aime bien les traumatiser les Charmings héhé :D

Alors cet OS est encore basé sur le Wooden Swan, mais se concentre sur Emma et Snow. Un peu de temps entre mère et fille :)

Merci encore à ceux qui suivent cette fic et me le font savoir en commentant ! C'est pour vous que je continue de poster ici ;)

* * *

**OS n°10 : Un charmant imprévu**

Snow fut étonnée en rentrant de trouver sa fille à l'appartement. Cette dernière devrait être au boulot avec son père. Or elle était là, à planter sa cuillère dans le pot de glace à la vanille devant elle. La brune se débarrassa de sa veste et de son sac avant de s'asseoir en face de sa fille à la table.

- Hey Em', déjà rentrée ?

- Oui…Je ne me sentais pas bien et quelqu'un a insisté pour que je rentre me reposer raconta la blonde en levant les yeux ciel.

- Si ton père a jugé bon d'insister à ce point, c'est que tu devais vraiment être mal. Ça va mieux ? s'inquiéta Snow en scrutant sa fille qui fourrait une cuillère de glace dans sa bouche.

- Ouais. Une fois que j'étais rentrée, c'était passé. C'est probablement trois fois rien fit Emma en haussant les épaules nonchalamment.

- Tu partagerais ta glace avec ta mère ? demanda Snow en souriant, les yeux sur le pot de glace vanille.

- Sûr, tiens répondit la blonde en poussant la glace et la cuillèe vers sa mère. Profites-en avant de que je les finisse tous plaisanta-t-elle.

Le silence tomba, calme et reposant. Le pot faisait l'aller-retour entre les deux femmes qui savouraient le froid de la glace tandis que la température atteignait les 30°C. Snow hésita à se lancer, peut-être fallait-il mieux attendre ? Peut-être qu'Emma ne se sentait pas encore prête à partager cette information avec elle ? Son impulsivité et sa curiosité eurent le meilleur d'elle et les mots sortirent de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir.

- Quand comptais-tu me le dire ? formula Snow en redonnant la glace à Emma.

- Te dire quoi ? fit la blonde n'ayant aucune idée de ce dont parler sa mère.

- Voyons Emma, j'ai remarqué. Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

- Mais dit quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'étais sensée te dire ?

Emma était confuse, avait-elle oublié de te dire quelque chose à sa mère ? Il lui semblait pourtant que non. Mais alors de quoi parlait Snow ?

- Me dire que tu es enceinte….J'aurais pensé que tu me l'aurais dit…soupira Snow, visiblement déçue.

- Mais…maman, je ne suis pas enceinte ! rit Emma, ne croyant pas que sa mère ait pu croire le contraire. On est prudent et je prends la pilule. Y'a aucune chance que j'y sois.

- Beaucoup de choses disent le contraire objecta l'autre femme. Je connais les symptômes Em'. Ça fait un moment que tu as du mal à te lever, tu manges à n'importe quelle heure parce que tu en as envie, ta poitrine a grossie et tu as changé de taille de jean.

- Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'suis enceinte. J'ai juste un petit coup de blues, je mange, je grossis c'est tout. On est prudent avec August réitéra-t-elle, il n'y aucune chance que…

Soudainement le doute s'empara d'elle. Il y avait bien eu une fois où elle avait oublié de prendre sa pilule…et elle n'était plus sûre si ils s'étaient quand même protégés…Oh malheur…Snow fixait sa fille, tétanisée alors qu'elle réalisait que peut-être sa mère avait raison…

- Emma ? Em' ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? fit Snow en attrapant sa main.

- Il y a bien eu une fois où on a peut-être oublié informa la blonde en retrouvant la parole.

- Parfois une seule fois c'est tout ce qu'il faut…

- Je ne peux pas être enceinte…commença à paniquer Emma en levant les yeux vers sa mère. Et si je le suis ?

- Respire lui ordonna sa mère. Il n'y qu'une seule façon de le savoir. C'est de faire un test. J'ai anticipé et je t'en ai pris trois.

- Tu as des tests de grossesse à la salle de bain ?! Pourquoi je ne suis pas tombée dessus ou papa ou Henry ?!

- Parce qu'ils sont bien cachés. Allez, c'est le moyen d'en être sûr.

Snow entraina Emma avec elle et sortit les tests de leur cachette, les tendit à sa fille qui se trouvait un peu secouée par la situation. Ils n'avaient rien planifié, ils n'en avaient même pas discuté encore. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle espérait. Qu'ils soient négatifs et que rien ne change pour le moment ou qu'ils soient positifs et que vraiment, elle attendait un bébé d'August qui n'était pas prévu…et qui allait tout chambouler dans leurs vies déjà bien compliquée…

La brune lui souffla qu'elle l'attendait à la cuisine pendant ce temps. Emma en fit déjà un et attendit…une minute….deux minutes…trois minutes….Négatif…Elle expira un grand coup un peu soulagée…Mais par prudence, décida de faire les deux autres. Lorsque les deux autres révélèrent le résultat, elle ne pouvait plus bouger et fixait les tests, ahurie. Sa mère vint toquer à la porte et sous le « Entre », poussa la porte. La première chose qu'elle nota fut que sa fille tremblait puis les deux tests positifs dans le lavabo.

- Je suis enceinte arriva à prononcer la jeune sheriff en croisant le regard vert de sa mère.


	17. Un charmant imprévu (Part2)

Awwwwwwww ! J'suis trop contente que ça vous plaise ! Ralala :D

Merci à vous deux d'être toujours là ;)

Je ne sais pas en combien de parties cet OS sera, je fais au grès de mon écriture :)

* * *

Snow vit la peur s'emparer de sa fille et intervint immédiatement. Elle s'avança vers elle et posa une main sur son bras.

- Inspires profondément et expire lentement lui conseilla-t-elle.

Emma fit comme conseillé mais ses pensées se bousculaient. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Trop de questions, trop de scénarios dans son esprit.

- Pour être certaine, tu dois aller voir un médecin.

- Tu veux dire un obstétricien ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ne pas y aller demain ?

- Je….Je…Je ne sais pas…hésita la blonde, perturbée par l'imprévu qui se présentait. Je ne sais pas quoi faire maman…On a jamais l'occasion d'en parler et maintenant…

- Ça te mets au pied du mur termina sa mère en hochant la tête, compréhensive. Que dis ton cœur Em' ? Veux-tu ce bébé ?

- Je…Je crois…Je dois en parler à August et Henry avant de prendre une décision. Tu viendras avec moi demain ? osa-t-elle demander un peu timidement à sa mère.

- Tu veux que je vienne ?

- Oui, s'il te plait…Je ne veux pas y aller toute seule…

- D'accord…Sache que peu importe la décision que tu prendras, que vous prendrez, je serai là pour toi, pour vous deux assura la brune avec un sourire réconfortant.

Le soir, Emma eut du mal de ne rien dire à August pendant le dîner. Ce dernier leva un sourcil confus lorsqu'elle se précipita aux toilettes une fois le repas terminé. Il alla après elle et s'enquit de sa santé, inquiet. Emma réussit à le rassurer en lui cachant la vérité. Son père et son fils aussi se posaient des questions. Pourtant Snow chassa leurs interrogations en lançant un autre sujet de conversation. Comment se passer la relation d'Henry avec sa monture. Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'elle descendit pour déjeuner, ses parents étaient déjà debout ainsi que son fils. Encore endormie, elle prit place à coté de son fils à la table. Ils savaient qu'Emma n'était pas une personne du matin. Tant qu'elle n'avait pas eu son café du matin, il fallait y aller avec des pincettes. En revanche, ce matin là, sa mère lui servit un thé avec un clin d'œil complice discrètement. Henry leva un sourcil surpris lorsqu'elle remplit son bol une deuxième fois de leurs céréales favorites mais ne souffla mot.

- Charming, j'ai quelque chose à faire avec Emma ce matin. Ça te ne dérange pas de commencer sans elle ?

- Pas du tout. Qu'est ce vous avez prévu ?

- Ha ! s'exclama Snow mystérieuse. Un truc entre femmes qui ne regardent que nous.

- T'es sûre que ça ne pose pas problème ? voulut savoir Emma en croisant le regard bleu de son père.

- Mais bien sûr que non affirma David en finissant sa tasse. Si vous vous faites des trucs entre femmes, on va devoir s'en faire entre hommes, pas vrai kid ?

- Ça me plairait bien ! répondit Henry, ravi.

Charming embrassa sa femme en lui murmurant qu'ils se verraient plus tard, puis lança à Henry à l'étage, de se dépêcher ou il serait en retard à l'école. Certains matins, le jeune garçon laissait sa mère ou son grand-père le conduire jusqu'à son école mais il préférait y aller à pied, il croisait Grâce sur le chemin…C'était une assez bonne raison de marcher pour lui. Henry redescendit prêt pour les cours, son sac à doc à l'épaule.

- A ce soir m'man ! A ce soir grams ! cria-t-il en passant la porte.

- Bonne journée eut juste le temps de dire sa mère avant qu'il ne soit trop loin pour l'entendre.

- A tout à l'heure dit Snow à son mari en l'embrassant avant qu'il parte.

Le court baiser dura plus longtemps que prévu et ils discernèrent Emma marmonner « Et personne pense à moi…Hey…j'suis toujours là… » Ils se détachèrent amusés. Sourire espiègle plaqué sur le visage, son père s'avança jusqu'à elle sans qu'elle ne le remarque. La brune se retenait à peine d'éclater de rire.

- A tout à l'heure poussinette fit Charming rieur, en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux avant de dégager vite-fait, avant qu'elle ne réagisse.

- Sérieusement ?! s'écria Emma limite choquée une fois les informations montées à son cerveau.

Snow s'esclaffa en se cachant derrière sa main mais sans succès. En vérité David n'était pas vraiment parti…

- Quoi ? Tu préfères « mon chaton » ? dit David en passant juste la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Et ils t'appellent Charming….protesta Emma en secouant la tête, faussement dépitée mais néanmoins avec un sourire en coin.

- Très bien « Votre Altesse »…à tout à l'heure alors conclut-il en rigolant.

Et cette fois là, il partit pour de bon tandis que Snow riait toujours et qu'Emma gagnée par le rire de sa mère, s'y mit aussi. Fou rire passé, mère et fille se préparèrent pendant que le stress montait intérieurement pour Emma. Dans la salle d'attente, la blonde dut remplir tout un tas de papier. Elles durent attendre pas loin d'une demi-heure avant d'être reçues par l'obstétricien. Emma dut se changer puis grimpa sur la table d'examen. Elle leva des yeux noyés d'appréhension vers sa mère qui prit sa main en lui disant que tout irait bien. Le médecin rentra, se présenta, lut le dossier de la jeune sheriff puis finalement enfila des gants en latex.

- D'après ce que vous avez noté ici, vos dernières menstruations remontent à sept semaines…

- Oui…

- Très bien, jetons un coup d'œil à ce bébé déclama le médecin en se positionnant aux pieds de la jeune femme.


	18. Un charmant imprévu (Part3)

Dernière partie de cet OS ! Je ne sais pas trop comment sera le prochain pour tout avouer...Si je continue avec cette storyline ou non...Je vais bien voir ;)

Et vous, vous préférez quoi ? On continue avec une Emma enceinte ou non ?

* * *

Le médecin régla deux-trois trucs sur l'écran puis le tourna vers les deux femmes dont le cœur battait à un rythme effréné. Au milieu de l'image noir et blanche, elles distinguèrent nettement une forme noire et à l'intérieur une autre forme blanche.

- Et voilà votre bébé fit-il en désignant un point sur l'écran.

Il tapota sur le clavier relié à l'écran tandis qu'Emma fixait, transportée, l'embryon qui deviendrait un être humain, embryon qu'elle abritait en elle. Snow aussi avait l'émotion au fond de la gorge. Elle serra un peu plus fort la main de sa fille avec un sourire heureux.

- Vous pouvez imprimer ça ? demanda la blonde en passant son regard de l'écran au médecin.

- Bien sûr.

L'examen finit, Emma eut droit à un résumé de ce qu'il allait se passer durant les prochains mois ainsi qu'une liste des choses à éviter de manger. Elle le savait déjà, mais une piqure de rappel ne lui fit pas de mal. Le médecin lui souhaita une bonne continuation en lui disant qu'ils se verraient à la fin de son premier trimestre. Une fois dehors, la jeune sheriff, dossier personnel en main, ne réalisait toujours pas.

- Je suis vraiment enceinte n'arrêterait-elle pas de répéter.

- Oui tu l'es lui confirma sa mère en la serrant contre elle. Tout ira bien. Je suis sûre qu'August sera ravi et Henry aussi.

- Et s'il pense que je vais moins l'aimer parce qu'il y aura le bébé ? s'inquiéta Emma.

- Ce gamin est loin d'être stupide, il sait que tu l'aimes et que la présence d'un frère ou d'une sœur ne changera pas ça lui affirma Snow qui voyait qu'elle avait grand besoin d'être rassurée.

Emma se demandait intérieurement comment elle allait annoncer cela à son petit ami et à son fils. Snow avait probablement raison, August serait content d'une nouvelle pareil mais en était-il de même pour Henry ? Elle déposa sa mère devant le Granny's Diner et partit rejoindre son père au poste. Elle ne fit pas gaffe, trop dans ses pensées, en prenant les dossiers sur le tableau de bord. David réorganisait les tiroirs, voilà pourquoi il fallait retrier chaque dossier au bon endroit. Elle se débarrassa des dossiers sur le bureau le plus proche puis de sa veste.

- Ça a été ?

- Oui oui répondit vaguement la blonde, clairement la tête ailleurs.

- Tu as l'air toute troublée décela Charming. Des problèmes ?

- Non…j'en sais rien…Il reste quelque chose à manger ici ? lança t-elle en partant vers le placard dans une autre pièce.

David devait bien avouer que pour changer de sujet, elle était douée. Il soupira puis s'empara de la pile qu'elle avait ramenée. Il s'agissait de recaser ces dossiers là maintenant. Au milieu, il en trouva un sans numéro… Intrigué, il l'ouvrit et clairement ne s'attendait pas à lire et à voir ce qu'il voyait.

- Hey t'as vu les cookies ? entendit-il sa fille crier, mais il ne put lui répondre.

Emma, curieuse du silence de son père revint sur ses pas et le vit avec un dossier ouvert dans les mains. « Et merde » pensa-t-elle. C'était son dossier personnel avec toutes les infos et les échographies attachées avec un trombone. En l'entendant revenir, il releva la tête vers elle avec une expression neutre. Elle n'arriva pas à deviner s'il était ravi ou l'inverse.

- C'est pour ça que ta mère et toi…commença David.

- Oui. Je voulais avoir une confirmation…Tu n'étais pas sensé le savoir maintenant…

Charming ne souffla mot, et regardait inlassablement les échographies dans le dossier. Son silence fut pesant pour sa fille qui commençait à croire qu'il était loin d'être content pour elle vis-à-vis de ça.

- Papa…Dis quelque chose… Même si c'est pour me dire qu'on a été imprudents….dis quelque chose le supplia-t-elle presque.

- J'vais être grand-père une deuxième fois alors ? dit-il tandis que son visage se fendait d'un sourire réjoui.

L'air heureux sur son visage soulagea grandement Emma qui expira l'air qu'elle retenait jusqu'à présent. Souriante à son tour, elle avança vers lui.

- Je dois en parler à August mais normalement oui…

- Ça me fait prendre un sacré coup de vieux plaisanta Charming en posant le dossier sur un bureau.

- Donc…t'es content alors ? dit Emma en tentant de savoir ce qu'il en pensait.

- Bien sûr que je le suis ! J'aime mon petit-fils Emma, en avoir un deuxième est une merveilleuse nouvelle. Ou une petite-fille, comme ça ta mère et toi ne seraient pas en infériorité ajouta-t-il en prenant les mains de sa fille dans les siennes. Félicitations princesse…

- Merci papa...souffla la blonde en serrant les mains de son père, contente qu'il soit heureux de l'arrivée d'un nouvel ou d'une nouvelle Charming dans la famille.

Comme Snow l'avait prédit, August fut heureux d'une telle nouvelle et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine en riant de joie. Henry réagit à sa manière, et sut direct ce qu'ils allaient lui dire avant qu'ils n'ouvrent la bouche. Il lui annonça qu'il se posait la question à savoir quand ils avaient l'intention de le lui dire. Et finalement, il laissa éclater sa joie en étreignant sa mère, disant en même temps qu'un frère ne serait pas de refus. Cependant, pour le moment, Emma préféra garder cela secret, au moins une fois passé le premier trimestre et être sûr qu'il n'y avait plus de risque. Elle oublia que Red était aussi une louve lorsque celle-ci lui posa directement la question. Elle entendait deux cœurs quand elle passait près d'elle…Du coup, la louve fut aussi mise dans la confidence et évidemment, Red ne cacha pas cette information à Granny qui étreignit la blonde en la félicitant et le brun en lui disant de prendre grand soin d'elle.

FIN.


	19. Ce qui vous attends(Part1)

Vii j'suis super inspirée et vous me poussez à continuer d'écrire en voulant la suite ! Alors merci à vous :)

C'était mon anniv' aujourd'hui, enfin le 27 mais on dira encore aujourd'hui :D

A cette occasion, j'ai commencé le prochain OS, donc voici la première partie ! C'est du pur fluff, pure guimauve quoi :P

* * *

**OS N°11 : Ce qui vous attends….**

Les nausées s'estompèrent assez rapidement à son grand soulagement. Rendre le diner tout les soirs était épuisant. Depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse, sa mère veillait encore plus sur elle, faisait attention à ce qu'elle mangeait, et lui lançait même des regards noirs insistants lorsqu'elle ne dormait pas assez. Son petit-ami aussi avait changé de comportement. Il passait de plus en plus de temps à l'appartement et s'entendait de mieux de mieux avec son père. Henry l'adorait déjà donc ce n'était pas un problème. A son grand étonnement, il fallait encore une fois qu'elle se rachète des jeans et des sous-vêtements. Elle ne pouvait croire qu'elle avait déjà pris tant de partout…

Sa douche terminée, elle tentait encore une fois de boutonner son pantalon qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Elle soupira rageusement et essaya encore.

- Allez ! gémit-elle plaintivement.

Elle entamait le deuxième trimestre, treize semaines déjà. Emma avait plutôt bien gérer le coté nourriture mais par contre les hormones, un vrai calvaire. Un soir, sa mère l'avait trouvée entrain de pleurer devant une rediffusion du film « Australia » et le lendemain, elle hurlait sur August de s'être trompé de bol en lui versant ses céréales. Autant dire qu'aucun des Charmings ne savaient à quoi s'attendre. Charming taquina sa femme en disant qu'Emma réagissait un peu près de la même façon qu'elle l'avait fait lorsqu'elle était enceinte de celle-ci.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? On va être en retard s'impatienta August avec un regard pour l'étage.

- Probablement entrain d'essayer de boutonner un jean devenu trop serré à sa situation fit Snow en haussant les épaules.

- Vous étiez comme ça vous ? s'enquit-il à la brune.

- T'as aucune idée répondit rapidement David avec un sourire amusé, avant que sa femme ne puisse le faire. Dis oui à tout et ça ira lui conseilla le prince en rigolant.

- Charming ! lança faussement vexée Snow tandis qu'Henry regardait l'échange en se marrant doucement.

- D'accord. Bon, je vais voir ce qu'elle fait…

A l'étage, il poussa la porte et en effet, Emma se prenait la tête sur son pantalon devenu trop étroit. Il l'entendait marmonner rageusement « C'est sa faute tout ça… »

- Em'…bébé on va être en retard l'informa-t-il doucement en s'approchant d'elle.

- Je m'en fous August ! Tout ce que je veux c'est rentrer dans ce putain de jean d'accord ?!

- Hey hey fit-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains, pour apaiser sa colère. Mon amour…notre bébé grandit…c'est normal…tout va bien…

- Non…Je grossis trop vite…j'ai acheté ce truc y'a trois semaines, je ne peux déjà plus le mettre ! Y'a rien qui va ! déplora la jeune femme, les nerfs à vif et les larmes au bord des yeux.

August soupira intérieurement, elle faisait encore une rupture émotionnelle. Dans ce genre de cas, il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire. Lui montrer que sa grossesse se déroulait comme il fallait et qu'elle et le bébé étaient en parfaite santé.

- Viens là lui commanda-t-il en l'attirant vers le grand miroir posé sur sol.

Emma peu enthousiaste suivit tout de même son ordre et se posta à coté de lui devant la glace. Elle guettait leur deux reflets en se demandant où il venait en venir.

Il la prit contre lui, son dos contre son torse et les tourna de manière à être de profil face au miroir. Délicatement, il souleva son top gris, dévoilant ainsi son abdomen où résidait leur enfant.

- Qu'est ce que tu vois ? lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

- Nous ? dit simplement la blonde.

- Non…Regarde...

Il passa une main chaude sur son ventre, en dévoilant ainsi la courbe.

- Ça se voit…Cette courbe qui s'arrondit…c'est notre bébé…Notre bébé qui prends de la place pour grandir et être en bonne santé…

Emma posa sa main sur celle de son compagnon et continua de fixer leurs reflets enlacés, leurs mains posés sur son ventre légèrement arrondi. Calmée et rassurée, elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et soupira de bien-être. August l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue puis elle tourna la tête vers lui. Elle discerna dans ses yeux océans tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, à elle et à cette petite vie qu'ils avaient crée. Sans un mot, elle scella leurs lèvres en un doux baiser. Snow à l'entrebâillement de la porte, ne put réprimer le sourire heureux de marquer son visage puis redescendit discrètement en laissant les deux amoureux dans leur bulle un moment de plus.


	20. Ce qui vous attends(Part2)

Alors voilà la deuxième et dernière partie de cette OS !

Contente de voir que vous suivez toujours :D

Bonne lecture et continuez de me motiver !

* * *

Le jeune couple se rendit au rendez-vous prévu, cela ne dura pas longtemps et ils furent bientôt de retour à l'appartement. Néanmoins, Henry sur les marches et ses grands-parents à la cuisine, les entendaient se disputer depuis leur entrée dans l'immeuble. Ils ne discernaient pas tellement le sujet de la discorde. Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte, ils se rétorquaient toujours l'un à l'autre. Snow choisit d'y mettre un terme et voulut savoir le sujet de leur diffèrent. Emma soupira vraiment exaspérée en haussant les épaules, d'un air de dire « Je ne dirai rien ». Alors elle se tourna vers l'écrivain qui se passait une main sur le visage dans le but de se calmer.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Quelque chose ne va pas avec le bébé ? s'enquit la brune en sentant une pointe d'inquiétude au fond d'elle.

- Le bébé va bien assura August calmant les appréhensions de tous. Simplement, Emma, ne se nourrit pas assez. Pour une femme enceinte à son stade, elle devrait avoir pris plus de poids que ça. Et là, elle est bien en dessous de la courbe « normale ».

- C'est vrai ? fit Charming à sa fille. Lorsqu'elle ne répondit pas et fit mine d'être absorbée par autre chose, il haussa le ton. Emma, est ce que c'est vrai ?

- Oui et alors ?! répliqua la blonde, ne voyant pas pourquoi ils s'inquiétaient pour un rien. Je vais bien et le bébé va bien. Pas de quoi en faire un drame d'accord ?!

- Le médecin a aussi ajouté continua son compagnon, que si elle ne prenait pas du poids comme elle devrait, il faudrait s'alarmer. Qu'elle ne mange pas assez affecte le bébé et si elle continue sur cette voie, il aura des problèmes de développements…

Henry voyait ses grands-parents se lançaient des regards concernés tandis qu'August regardait Emma un peu déconcerté qu'elle ne juge pas la chose importante. Il préféra rester en retrait et remonta dans la chambre. Le courroux sur le visage de sa mère ne lui disait rien qui vaille… Le silence lourd en fut trop à supporter pour la jeune femme.

- Vous savez quoi ? lança Emma les nerfs à fleur de peau. Je sors de là parce que vous m'étouffez tous. Et n'essayez pas de me chercher dit-elle catégorique en calquant la porte derrière elle.

A l'intérieur, August se laissa tomber dans une chaise, clairement dépassé par le comportement de sa compagne. Snow posa une main amicale sur son épaule en lui offrant un sourire.

- J'ai besoin d'un verre là souffla t-il à qui l'entendrait.

David compatissant, se saisit de trois verres et les posa sur la table puis versa le liquide alcoolisé dedans.

- Elle va se calmer et reviendra. Peut-être l'avons-nous trop couvée depuis qu'on le sait…Se sentir beaucoup trop protégée est étouffant. J'en sais quelque chose raconta Snow avec un regard appuyé pour son mari.

- Tu ne peux pas blâmer un futur père d'être inquiet et protecteur répondit David en avalant une gorgée de son verre. Tu t'es plainte à maintes reprises pourtant c'était dans votre intérêt à toutes les deux. Je voulais simplement que tu sois au calme pour qu'Emma grandisse à son rythme et sois en bonne santé. C'est notre boulot Snow, de protéger, de prends soin, c'est les seules choses qu'on peut faire tandis que vous, vous portez ce petit être humain pendant neuf mois en subissant de grands changements et de grandes angoisses. On veut simplement être là.

- J'aurais pas mieux résumé marmonna August en finissant son verre.

Emma marchait droit devant elle sans vraiment savoir où elle allait. Elle laissa ses pas la guider et se retrouver au port, assise sur un banc. Elle ne regardait pas tellement la mer ni les bateaux mais plutôt dans le vide. Non mais elle avait raison. Leur protection, d'accord mais à ce point là ?! C'était comme lui retirer l'air des poumons. Elle en avait marre d'être surveillée, de se faire rappeler à l'ordre sur ce qu'elle pouvait manger ou non, sur les efforts qu'elle avait le droit de faire ou pas. Elle était une adulte responsable nom d'un chien. Et puis, elle avait déjà traversé cela avec Henry. La voix de Ruby la sortit de ses songes.

- On dirait que tu as besoin de parler fit-celle en prenant place à coté d'Emma. C'est August ?

- Lui…et mes parents, confessa la blonde en osant un regard vers la louve. Ils m'étouffent à vouloir me surprotéger. Tout ça parce que je suis enceinte. August….il m'aime et il aime cet enfant mais à trop vouloir m'aider et me soulager…ça en devient ridicule. Et mes parents, soupira-t-elle, je sais que c'est leur deuxième petit-enfant que je porte mais ça ne leur donne pas le droit d'agir comme ils le font.

- C'est drôle…Ta mère m'a dit la même chose à propos de ton père quand elle était enceinte de toi dévoila Ruby avec un sourire.

- Vraiment ? fit Emma, dubitative.

- Oh que oui ! Snow, en plus d'être enceinte, comme tu le sais maintenant, avait la menace de Regina constamment dans la tête. Ton père craignait que les menaces de la Reine ait un impact sur sa santé et donc sur toi. Elle était surveillée de très près par Doc à la demande de David. Snow est venue à moi pour se cacher de lui et de son inquiétude constante à son sujet plus d'une fois raconta Ruby en rigolant, décrochant un sourire à Emma. Il l'avait défendu de descendre les escaliers toute seule sans quelqu'un à qui se tenir, de peur qu'elle ne tombe et ne se fasse mal ou qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Lorsqu'ils ont appris qu'ils devaient se séparer de toi, aucuns mots ne purent décrire la douleur qu'ils ressentirent. Ton père ne savait pas que tu allais être une fille. Il l'a appris lorsqu'ils sont allés voir Rumple pour savoir ce qu'il en était de la menace de Regina. Et depuis ce moment, chaque fois qu'il parlait de toi, il prononçait « Ma fille » avec tellement de fierté dans la voix….Ou quand ils étaient seuls tout les deux, il t'appelait sa puissante petite princesse…Et ça me brisait le cœur parce que l'amour qu'ils avaient pour toi rayonnait dans leurs yeux, et pourtant on savait tous qu'ils n'auraient pas la chance de te le prouver…termina Ruby qui eut du mal à garder ses émotions sous contrôle. Ta mère passait des heures dans ta nursery à caresser son ventre en te parlant. Elle voulait être sûre que tu reconnaisses sa voix lorsque tu arriverais…Enfin bref déclama la brune en se secouant. Tout ce que je veux dire Emma, c'est qu'ils ont loupé de te protéger pendant vingt-huit ans et n'ont pas eu la chance de vivre l'expérience de ta grossesse avec Henry avec toi. Tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir d'en faire trop. La famille est tout pour eux…

La jeune sheriff ne répondit rien. Que pouvait-elle dire de toute façon ? Ruby venait de toucher un point sensible. Elle était loin d'avoir tort. Pour eux aussi, la situation était nouvelle. Ils n'avaient eu la chance de l'entendre leur annonce sa première grossesse, l'arrivée d'Henry. Elle soupira.

- Essaie de leur en parler. Je suis certaine qu'ils comprendront. Et de cette façon, tu passeras le restant de ces mois, tranquille, à faire grandir ce nouveau Charming dans ton ventre. Tu sais le sexe au fait ? s'enquit Ruby retrouvant son excitation habituelle.

- Non pas encore. La prochaine fois normalement. Je devrais probablement y retourner. Merci dit Emma en se levant avec un sourire reconnaissant pour Ruby.

- Toujours là pour ma filleule lança cette dernière en s'éloignant.

Lorsqu'Emma revint à l'appartement, ils préparaient tous ensemble le dîner dans une bonne ambiance. Elle prit cela comme un bon signe et avant qu'un d'entre eux n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, elle sortit sa tirade, ce qu'elle attendait d'eux au cours des mois à suivre. Chacun écouta attentivement, hochant la tête de temps à autre. Puis termina par dire qu'elle les aimait et qu'elle espérait de ne pas trop les faire tourner en bourrique avec ses hormones sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Sa mère, touchée, vint immédiatement l'étreindre. Ensuite, détachée de sa mère, elle s'approcha d'August avec un air un peu penaud. Elle sut qu'il ne lui en voulait pas lorsqu'il posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue et lui offrit un grand sourire avant de prendre ses lèvres. « Je t'aime » lui souffla-t-il si doucement qu'elle seule put l'entendre en posant son autre main sur son abdomen légèrement rond. « Moi aussi je t'aime » lui répondit-elle en retour aussi doucement en posant sa main sur la sienne.

FIN.


	21. Si vous attendez un enfant (Part 1)

Désolée du retard de publication, j'avais la flemme :D**  
**

* * *

** OS n° 12 : ….Si vous attendez un enfant…**

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'August, Emma et Henry avaient emménagés dans l'appartement en face de celui des parents de la jeune femme. Celui-ci était beaucoup plus grand. 4 chambres, salle de bain, cuisine. Henry avait la plus grande chambre au fond du couloir tandis que le couple avait celle le plus près des escaliers. Celle du bébé serait à coté de la leur. Pour le moment, elle demeurait vide mais cela ne durerait pas. Emma tenait absolument à savoir le sexe avant de préparer la pièce pour le bébé.

Sa visite était prévue pour l'après-midi. Ils allaient enfin savoir. Autant dire qu'ils étaient impatients. Surtout August…et sa mère….Snow avait été plus qu'enthousiaste et engagée dans sa grossesse. Celle-ci lui avait même confiée qu'elle pouvait savoir le sexe avec un collier. Emma s'était montrée très sceptique. Et pourtant lorsque sa mère suspendit le collier au dessus d'une de ses mains, il s'était mis à bouger. Snow savait quelle direction voulait dire quoi et rendit le verdict à sa fille, qui resta incertaine.

Emma avait sentie son bébé très distinctement au milieu du cinquième mois. Elle se trouvait au poste à remplir de la paperasse concernant un vol au refuge animalier lorsqu'elle sentit un coup contre son abdomen plus fort que les autres. Elle s'était écriée en se reculant du bureau et son père dans l'autre pièce avait accouru tout de suite, craignant un problème.

- Il m'a donné un coup fit-elle, béat, les deux mains sur son ventre rond. Mais vraiment fort cette…

Elle s'arrêta net et baissa les yeux sur son ventre puis releva la tête vers son père qui semblait toujours inquiet de son cri.

- Emma ? s'inquiéta David.

- Je vais bien, je vais bien s'empressa-t-elle de répondre avec un sourire. C'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas…Tu veux sentir ton petit-fils ou ta petite-fille Gramps ? lui demanda-t-elle le voyant regarder son ventre émerveillé.

Bien sûr, elle se doutait qu'il savait ce que ça faisait de sentir. Il avait dû surement la sentir donner des coups dans le ventre de sa mère quand elle était enceinte d'elle pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de partager ce moment avec lui.

- Si tu es à l'aise avec l'idée…

Pour toute réponse, elle attrapa sa main droite et la posa à l'endroit du dernier coup qu'elle avait senti. Cela prit trente secondes pour qu'ils sentent à nouveau le coup donné par le bébé contre les parois du ventre d'Emma. Ils se lancèrent un regard ravi.

- Et ba s'exclama Charming en riant, on dirait qu'il a envie de te faire savoir qu'il est bien là.

- Espérons juste qu'il ne fasse pas comme Henry. Me donner des coups quand je veux me reposer.

- Ou comme toi. Tu donnais des coups si fort à ta mère le matin que ça la forçait à se lever, elle n'arrivait plus à se rendormir raconta-t-il nostalgique. Elle disait qu'il n'y avait que ma voix qui pouvait te calmer…

- Aww papa souffla la jeune sheriff en ayant les larmes aux yeux. Me fais pas pleurer…

- Désolée ma chérie s'excusa David en essuyant les larmes sur le visage de sa fille avec ses pouces. Et si on fêtait ça en rentrant chez nous, boire un bon chocolat avec les gâteaux que ta mère a fait ?

- Mon sauveur ! Tout plutôt que cette paperasse assommante !

Ils étaient rentrés et Emma avait annoncé la nouvelle à tout le monde. August depuis ce jour, adorait poser ses mains sur son ventre et sentir leur enfant lui faire signe. Enfin, aujourd'hui était le grand jour. Aujourd'hui les Charmings allaient savoir ce que serait le nouveau membre de la famille. Emma poussa un grand soupir, assise dans la salle d'attente. Elle ne disait rien mais son compagnon sentait bien qu'elle était nerveuse et pour l'apaiser, posa un de ses mains sur la sienne.

- C'est juste une visite de contrôle. Pas de quoi s'en faire la réconforta-t-il avec un sourire.

- Je sais. Juste j'en peux plus d'attendre là…

- Ça ne sera plus très long maintenant.

En effet, dix minutes plus tard, l'obstétricien les appelait. Emma s'allongea sur la table, releva son haut et observa le médecin appliquer le gel translucide sur son ventre. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'écran.

- La dernière fois, il était mal placé pour voir. Mais cette fois, vous allez pouvoir le savoir. Si vous le voulez ajouta-t-il ne voulant pas forcer les futurs parents.

- On veut savoir fit August en hochant la tête vivement.

- Alors…

L'échographie terminée, ils passèrent dans le bureau pour revoir deux trois détails puis ce fut terminé. Ils purent rentrer chez eux tranquillement. Trop heureux, ils n'attendirent même pas d'être dans leur appart' pour célébrer la nouvelle et pour commencer à flirter dangereusement l'un avec l'autre. Emma se retrouva contre le mur devant la porte, August contre elle, enfin aussi près que le ventre rond de sa compagne le lui permettait. Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement avec de plus en plus d'ardeur. August glissait sa bouche au creux de son cou, la jeune femme gémit puis voulut reprendre ses lèvres. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent violemment mais cela ne les stoppa absolument pas.

Un des changements qu'il adorait depuis qu'elle était enceinte, et il remerciait les hormones pour ça, c'était qu'elle ait envie de lui, n'importe quand, n'importe où. Ils s'étaient fait attrapés à moitié déshabillés par Snow une fois au Granny's Diner dans les toilettes des femmes. La pauvre Snow était repartie toute gênée…

Ne pouvant plus attendre, elle fit tomber sa veste au sol et s'attaqua aux boutons de sa chemise tandis que leurs lèvres étaient toujours scellées en baisers fougueux. Trop pris l'un par l'autre, ils n'entendirent pas la porte de l'appartement en face du leur s'ouvrir.

- Alors comment ça s'est pa…commença la brune. Ho…

La voix de Snow les arrêta direct et ils tournèrent la tête vers sa voix. Elle se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, David à coté d'elle. Visiblement ses parents avaient toujours le chic pour les interrompre.

- On termine ça ce soir princesse lui souffla son homme dans l'oreille avec une voix doucereuse.

- Y'a intérêt…

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et August reboutonna sa chemise avant de ramasser sa veste au sol.

- Bien répondit finalement Emma. Tout va bien.

- Alors ? Une fille ou un garçon ?

- On préfère l'annoncer quand Henry sera là objecta August.

- En attendant, ça ne vous empêche pas de nous raconter comment ça s'est passé les pressa Snow. J'ai fait ton gâteau préféré Em'.

La blonde lança un regard à son compagnon qui savait très bien qu'elle ne résistait pas du tout aux gâteaux de sa mère. Encore moins son préféré. August céda donc.

- D'accord.

Le couple narra tout de leur visite aux parents de la jeune femme. Ils furent soulagés d'entendre que tout se déroulait à merveille. Emma était dans la courbe de poids idéale, le bébé grandissait bien et arriverait à terme sans aucun problème. Vers 17 heures, Henry débarqua comme une fusée, tout essouflé d'avoir couru jusqu'ici. Il ne se débarrassa même pas de son sac pour poser la question.

- Alors ? J'vais avoir un frère ou une sœur ? questionna le jeune garçon, trépignant d'impatience.

- Henry est là, tu peux dire maintenant ajouta Snow, toute aussi excitée.

- Une sœur dévoila la jeune sheriff avec un grand sourire.

- Cool ! s'exclama-t-il en s'approchant de sa mère qui se tenait près du comptoir.

Avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il l'étreignit.

- On va avoir une petite-fille Snow en plus du merveilleux petit-fils qu'on a déjà se réjouit Charming en enlaçant sa femme.

- Le collier avait raison ! s'écria-t-elle en se retournant pour lui faire face.

- Quel collier ?

- Celui de ta mère. Celui que tu as tenu au dessus de ma main et que j'ai su qu'on allait avoir une fille ?

- Attends tu veux dire, qu'il a indiqué une fille quand tu l'as tenu au dessus de sa main ? Mais je croyais que ça ne fonctionnait que pour les premiers-nés.

- Apparemment pas.

Emma se laissa étreindre par sa mère, Henry serra August aussi tandis que Charming venait vers eux avec un paquet dans les mains.

- Son premier cadeau de notre part dit-il en tendant le paquet emballé à sa fille avec un sourire.

Elle déchira le papier cadeau et déballa l'objet. Le couple ainsi qu'Henry rirent quand elle eut fini.

- Un dragon ? s'étonna Emma amusée en tenant la peluche violette entre ses mains.

- Cette petite fille n'est pas n'importe qui. Et puis les dragons, c'est une histoire de famille démontra Charming en souriant.

- Je suis certaine qu'elle va l'adorer…Merci papa le remercia-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue et fit de même avec sa mère. Merci maman…En plus, elle est toute douce…

Ils dinèrent tous ensemble le soir là, Marco les rejoignit après la fermeture de sa boutique et ils fêtèrent l'arrivée d'une nouvelle Charming comme il se devait. August informa sa compagne, que le berceau allait être bientôt fini. Elle trouva cela adorable qu'il ait voulu le faire lui-même.

Et comme il le lui avait soufflé dans l'oreille, plus tard dans la nuit, ils célébrèrent à leur façon l'arrivée de leur petite fille, seuls, dans leur chambre…


	22. Si vous attendez un enfant (Part 2)

Et voilà la fin de cet douzième OS ;)

* * *

Durant les derniers mois qui restaient, le couple organisa la chambre du bébé. Emma refusait tout rose présent dans la chambre de sa fille alors la pièce se trouva être bleue et jaune. Ils avaient choisis un thème coordonné pour qu'ils n'aient pas à acheter à droite et à gauche. Désormais dans la pièce, il ne manquait plus que le petit être qui devait y dormir. Henry avait choisi le doudou de sa sœur après maintes hésitations mais il avait quand même fini par choisir. Le couple avait fait du shopping plusieurs fois pour acheter pyjamas, bodys et autres vêtements nécessaires ainsi que biberons, poussette et transat. Emma tenait absolument à ce que leur bébé ait un mobile accroché à son lit et donc avait fait plusieurs magasins pour en trouver un qui lui plaisait mais hélas, ce ne fut pas le cas. Ce fut Snow et Charming qui une fois de plus, leur offrirent quelque chose pour leur petite-fille. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de l'autre couple en découvrant dans une boite, un mobile orné de licornes translucides ou bleues magnifiquement sculptées. August reconnut tout de suite de quel mobile il s'agissait et se retrouva sans voix. Emma apprit que ce mobile était accroché au dessus de son berceau dans la nursery. C'était un cadeau empli d'émotions pour tout le monde. De son coté, Granny avait commencé à tricoter une couverture pour la nouvelle Charming, il ne manquait plus que son prénom à mettre dessus. Prénom que les parents évidemment refusaient de dévoiler même aux grands-parents. Lors d'une soirée chez les futurs parents, Henry avait donné quelques suggestions. Suggestions qui étaient loin de plaire à la future mère…

- Pourquoi pas Giselle ? Ou Fiona ? tenta le jeune garçon l'air de rien.

- Ho que non ! répliqua tout de suite la blonde. Ma fille n'aura pas le prénom d'une princesse Disney. Sa famille a déjà assez de référence Disney sans en ajouter une ! Son père est Pinocchio, ses grands-parents, Snow White et Prince Charming. Ça porte déjà trop à confusion.

August et ses parents avaient simplement ris. De toute façon, cette petite fille pas encore née avait déjà un prénom…

La grossesse de la jeune sheriff arrivait à son terme à son grand soulagement. Elle était à J-5 de la date d'accouchement prévue et à ce stade là, elle avait hâte d'en finir et puis de pouvoir voir la frimousse de leur fille après tout ces mois d'attente. Elle aurait voulu bosser jusqu'au bout mais c'était sans compter sur son père, son adjoint ou son compagnon qui la forcèrent à se retirer du travail pour se reposer. Emma avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter de rester en retrait et de ne rien faire. Heureusement que sa mère passait le plus clair de son temps avec elle, à lui occuper l'esprit, sinon elle serait devenue cinglée à force de tourner en rond.

Plus le terme approchait et plus August se sentait nerveux. Serait-il à la hauteur ? Avait-il la force ? Que de questions qui tournaient dans son esprit J-3 avant la date….

Toutefois, il n'eut pas le loisir de se poser la question plus longtemps, puis qu'à 3h21 du matin, sa compagne le réveilla en le secouant. Emma sentait des contractions depuis au moins une heure et aucune chance que ce soit une fausse alerte. Jamais, il ne s'était réveillé et habillé aussi rapidement. La jeune femme s'habilla tout en prenant de grandes inspirations. Si tout se passait comme prévu, le bébé ne mettrait pas longtemps pour arriver. Henry réveillé par le bruit, sortit de son lit et vint s'enquérir de la situation. Sa mère lui expliqua et le jeune décida qu'il voulait venir. Emma céda donc malgré ses protestations pour le laisse dormir mais il les rejoindrait avec ses grands-parents. August l'aida à descendre et à s'installer dans la voiture tandis qu'il remontait chercher la valise. Il devait prévenir aussi ses beaux-parents et donc toqua à la porte plusieurs fois avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, dévoilant David et Snow, encore endormis. Qu'ils ne soient pas là pour la naissance de leur petite-fille n'était même pas envisageable. Ils avaient bien insisté sur ce fait et avaient demandé qu'importe le moment à être prévenu le moment même. Qu'importe le jour ou la nuit.

- August ?

- Les contractions ont commencées les informa-t-il. On va à l'hôpital. Henry veut être là, ça vous dérangerez de le prendre avec vous en venant ?

- Non bien sûr que non répondit aussitôt Snow tandis que le sommeil s'évaporait au fur et à mesure qu'ils réalisaient que leur fille allait accoucher dans peu.

- Il est dans sa chambre, entrain de s'habiller. Vous avez les clés pour fermer ?

- Oui oui acquiesça Charming. Allez file ! On s'occupe de notre petit-fils, vas accueillir ta fille ! le pressa-t-il en souriant.

- Je vous tiens au courant ! cria l'écrivain en détalant les escaliers, valise en main.

Il fit le trajet de la maison à l'hôpital en un temps record. A leur arrivée, Emma fut rapidement prise en charge et installée dans une salle de naissance. Une sage-femme du nom de Julia vint l'examiner une fois que l'appareil monitoring fut mis. Les futurs parents se retrouvaient donc à presque 4 heures du matin, dans une salle de naissance à attendre que la jeune femme puisse mettre au monde leur enfant. Emma, malgré que ce soit son deuxième enfant, était tout de même un peu angoissée. Elle avait préférée prendre la péridurale pour diminuer son stress pourtant, la boule d'appréhension dans son estomac ne cessait de grandir. La voix chaude et rassurante d'August l'apaisa et lui permit de se reposer un peu quand même.

Charming, Snow ainsi qu'Henry débarquèrent vers 4h30 et s'enquirent tout de suite de la progression de l'accouchement. August sortit doucement de la salle de naissance tandis que sa compagne dormait pour les informer.

- Alors ? demanda directement la brune, visiblement impatience malgré l'heure matinale.

- Il faut attendre. Là, elle dort. La sage-femme a dit que ça pouvait prendre encore plusieurs heures narra le jeune homme.

- Je pensais pas que ça serait si long commenta Henry.

- Ça peut être rapide comme très long. On ne sait jamais. Je devrais y retourner. Je vous mets au courant dès qu'il y a du changement.

Deux heures plus tard, Julia entra dans la pièce et examina à nouveau Emma. La dilatation se poursuivait doucement mais surement. Il fallait encore attendre. Huit heures du matin, et toujours pas de bébé qui voulait pointer le bout de son nez. Emma suggéra à son compagnon d'aller voir ses parents pour le leur dire. Il quitta la pièce à nouveau non sans l'avoir embrasser avant. Henry s'était endormi, fatigué, la tête sur les genoux de sa grand-mère dans la salle d'attente pendant que David carburait à la caféine pour rester éveillé.

- Toujours pas ? fit le prince à son beau-fils en le voyant arriver.

- Non. Elle s'énerve à force d'en avoir marre… soupira August en se passant une main sur le visage.

- C'est compréhensible dit Snow en bougeant la tête d'Henry afin de pouvoir se lever un peu. Pour elle, ça a pris 6 heures et croyez-moi, on est soulagé quand on sait qu'on va enfin voir l'enfant qu'on a attendu pendant des mois. J'aurais bien besoin de café là…ajouta-t-elle avant de partir à la machine.

August sirota un verre de café avec les parents de la jeune femme vite-fait avant de retourner une fois de plus, près d'elle. Neuf heures, dix heures, dix heures et demie…. Ça venait bon et Emma allait enfin pouvoir pousser pour faire sortir leur petite fille. Ce ne fut qu'à onze heures que la jeune sheriff put finalement commencer à pousser réellement. Le futur papa sortit brièvement pour annoncer la nouvelle aux grands-parents et au grand frère.

- Ça y est ! Elle va bientôt arriver !

- Elle peut pousser alors ? C'est bon ? questionna la mère de la blonde, d'un coup nerveuse.

- Oui c'est bon. La prochaine fois que je viens, ce sera pour vous montrer la frimousse de cette petite fille qui a fait attendre tout le monde cria August en repartant vers la salle où sa fille allait naitre.

Les jambes relevées dans les étriers, August à sa droite et toute une équipe de sages-femmes à ses pieds, la jeune femme savait que le plus dur était maintenant. Elle lança un regard à son compagnon qui lui offrit un sourire encourageant.

- Respirez bien et dès qu'il y a une contraction, vous poussez fit Julia, positionnée au milieu des jambes écartée d'Emma.

Emma sentit une contraction et poussa comme elle pouvait avant de relâcher. Elle se concentra tellement sur sa respiration et ses contractions, que le monde extérieur disparut presque. Elle ne distinguait que les « Poussez » et les « C'est ça….encore, encore, encore ! ». Les cheveux collés au front à cause de la sueur, la respiration courte, elle continuait de pousser de toutes ses forces afin de faire sortir sa fille.

- Cette petite fille a déjà des cheveux ! s'exclama Julia en encourageant la blonde à continuer de cette façon là. Et les épaules sont sorties ! ajouta-t-elle deux contractions plus tard. La dernière ! On pousse, on pousse, on pousse !

Emma se recroquevillait presque sur elle-même, elle lâcha un cri dans la dernière poussée et sentit sa fille quitter son corps. Puis au milieu de la frénésie, vint des pleurs. Les pleurs distincts de leur fille. Leur bébé que la sage-femme posa sur son ventre et essuya rapidement avant de la remonter vers le visage de sa mère. August ne put retenir les larmes de s'échapper de ses yeux azurs tandis qu'il admirait la femme qu'il aimait, épuisée et leur fille, qui leur faisaient bien savoir qu'elle avait de la voix.

- Elle est là murmura émerveillé August.

- Oui…souffla Emma sur le même ton, les larmes aux yeux en tenant le bébé qui criait contre elle.

Les sages-femmes reprirent le bébé, le nettoyèrent un peu plus puis le rendirent à ses parents. Le nourrisson se retrouva peau à peau avec sa mère, sur la poitrine de celle-ci. Les pleurs se turent lorsque la peau de la nouvelle petite Charming toucha celle de sa mère. August embrassa Emma en lui soufflant un « Je t'aime » avant de se pencher sur leur fille et de lui caresser tendrement la joue.

La petite famille resta seule un moment, pour réaliser ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Emma se rendit compte que ses parents ainsi que son fils attendaient surement très impatients dans la salle d'attente alors elle pressa son compagnon de prendre une photo avec son portable de leur bébé et de l'envoyer à Snow.

Dans la salle d'attente, Henry jouait à Angry Birds sur le portable de David pendant que ses grands-parents prenaient leur mal en patience depuis déjà 7 heures. Soudain, le bruit d'un nouveau message reçu força la brune à sortir son portable de son sac. Elle ouvrit le message et y découvrit la frimousse de sa petite-fille visiblement calée toute contre sa fille.

- Charming ! Henry ! s'exclama-t-elle en brandissant son portable. Elle est née !

Les deux se précipitèrent rapidement auprès de Snow qui leur dévoila la photo envoyée par August. Le bébé portait un bonnet blanc et était tout rose, on y voyait une de ses toutes petites mains. Autant dire que les grands-parents craquèrent tout de suite à la vue de leur petite-fille et qu'Henry avait hâte de faire connaissance avec elle.

Ce fut une heure plus tard qu'ils purent entrés dans la chambre qu'occupait Emma. Charming toqua doucement à la porte rose et l'ouvrit après avoir entendu sa fille dire « Entrez ». Snow eut tout de suite les larmes aux yeux en voyant le tableau qui s'offrait à eux. Emma, un air exténué mais néanmoins heureux sur le visage, tenait le nouveau-né dans ses bras, sa tête au creux de son cou. Tandis qu'August était assis à coté d'elle, penché sur sa fille qui tenait un de ses doigts.

- Viens kid, que je te présente ta sœur fit la jeune maman avec un sourire.

Henry s'approcha du lit et de sa mère. Sa sœur était vraiment petite, avait déjà des cheveux et avait déjà aussi sa place dans son cœur. Intrigué et émerveillé, il resta là, tout près, à l'observer.

- Tu peux prendre sa main, elle va te serrer le doigt aussi fort qu'elle le peut ajouta l'heureux papa au fils de son à compagne. Comme pour dire bonjour à son grand frère…

Henry tenta et offrit son index à sa petite sœur. Son visage se fendit d'un large sourire lorsqu'elle referma ses petits doigts sur le sien et serra. Ils laissèrent le jeune garçon faire connaissance avec la nouvelle arrivante de la famille puis Emma la transféra dans les bras de son père qui s'approcha du couple jusque là resté en retrait.

- Que dis-tu de rencontrer tes grands-parents mon ptit cœur ? susurra l'écrivain à sa fille.

Délicatement, il la mit dans les bras de Snow dont le cœur était trop petit pour refléter la joie immense qu'elle ressentait. David non plus ne cacha pas le bonheur qu'il ressentait. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une étincelle d'amour et de fierté alors que son regard était posé sur le bébé dans les bras de sa femme.

- Vous pouvez nous dévoiler son prénom maintenant lança David en riant.

- Mallory… commença Emma.

- Lucile…continua August.

- Eva…

- Swan…

- Booth termina la blonde.

La surprise marqua les traits de la brune aussitôt. Elle releva la tête vers sa fille et son beau-fils.

- Eva…c'est le prénom de ma mère…arriva-t-elle à dire d'une voix tremblante.

- Je sais…c'est pour ça qu'on l'a choisi…J'espère que tu es…d'accord avec ça dit la blonde hésitante.

- Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? Ma petite-fille porte le prénom de ma mère…Je suis certaine qu'elle serait honorée comme je le suis.

La petite Mallory ouvrit ses yeux et ses grands-parents constatèrent que ses yeux possédaient une nuance de bleu très familière.

- Comme son grand-père et comme son père avisa la jeune mère avec un sourire. Elle partage quelque chose avec les hommes dans sa vie.

- Et moi alors ? s'offusqua Henry.

- T'es son grand frère alors il y aura toujours un lien spécial entre vous, ça vaut plus que tout les regards du monde pointa August en espérant que sa réponse conviendrait le jeune garçon.

Henry parut satisfait et haussa les épaules, finalement convaincu. David put tenir sa petite-fille après que sa femme l'ait portée pour un moment. Le revoir avec un bébé dans les bras ramena des souvenirs à cette dernière.

- La dernière fois que ton père a tenu un bébé dans ses bras…c'était toi révéla Snow, à coté de sa fille. C'est étrange de penser que notre bébé en a eu deux à son tour…

Le midi, Henry et le couple royal durent s'en aller. La jeune mère avait besoin de se reposer. August veillerait sur elles deux. Toutefois, ils furent ravis d'avoir des photos à montrer à leurs amis. Il y en avait une d'Henry, assis à coté de sa mère, qui tenait sa sœur puis une autre de Snow, assise dans un fauteuil avec le bébé et finalement, Mallory dans les bras de David, qui lui souriait en tenant une de ses petites mains. Quand ils se rendirent au Granny's Diner pour manger, Red se jeta presque sur eux pour savoir.

- La nouvelle Charming est née alors ? fit Red en trépignant d'impatience.

- Oui ! Elle a déjà des cheveux ! raconta Snow, toute enjouée.

Elle sortit son portable et montra les photos à son amie et à Granny qui fondirent sur la petite bouille du nourrisson.

- 3kg100, 48 cm ajouta Charming tout fier.

- Et le prénom ?

- Mallory Lucile Eva déclama Henry lui aussi fièrement.

- Je vais pouvoir terminer la couverture maintenant dit Granny souriante, avant de leur demander ce qu'ils désiraient manger.

Les trois donnèrent leurs commandes à Granny qui partit en cuisine tandis Red restait avec eux encore un peu.

- Elle a les lèvres de sa mère mais le nez c'est tout August ! remarqua la louve en admirant encore les photos.

- Elle portait ce petit pyjama de naissance, c'est brodé « I'm the little sister » dessus. C'était trop adorable…pas vrai David ?

- Oui acquiesça ce dernier, complètement charmé par sa petite-fille.

Emma et Mallory rentrèrent à la maison trois jours plus tard, dans la nouvelle voiture qu'August avait pu acheter avec l'argent de la vente de son dernier livre. Ils placèrent le berceau dans leur chambre, ne supportant pas l'idée de la savoir loin d'eux. C'était un tout nouveau rythme qui s'installait à l'appartement…

FIN.


End file.
